


Couch

by Meijicreme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, Disney Movies, Embarrassing mom, Fluffy, Just lots of fluff, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama isn't open to sharing, Lunch Dates, M/M, Sweet, daisuga - Freeform, disapproving dad, iceskating, may be some angst in later chapters also, other ships introduced later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meijicreme/pseuds/Meijicreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is this couch going to be the place where you break through all of my emotions?" </p><p>Who would've know it would be something as simple as a couch. This couch, to Kageyama, meant absolutely nothing. That is, until Hinata came along, and it began to mean everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's your favorite Disney movie?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first work! I will try to update weekly, every Saturday. Please leave Kudos, it will be greatly appreciated!! Thank you so much, and enjoy! (Also, this is a 3rd year AU!! They'll be graduating soon :-))

The club room was delightfully cool compared to the fall heat outside that left sticky sweat on the students at Karasuno. The volleyball club was definitely feeling the effects of the fall sun. Kageyama had gone through 5 cartons of milk, spending nearly 750 yen on it alone. Hinata stood spread eagle in front of the floor fan, his bright orange hair flipping up in slick curls of sweat. The rest of the club had headed home, as practice had been called off for the day. It was too hot for volleyball, even for the two aficionados who stood inside the club room silently, wishing for nothing other than the arid weather to dissipate into an environment more suited for heavy movement.  
Kageyama was in an essential state of disbelief. The heat must've been getting to Hinata, as his usual perky self was now a sluggish, sweaty, quiet ball of contained energy. Even when Kageyama suggested meat buns to the smaller boy, he simply groaned in reply and mumbled out, "It's too hot, Kageyama…”  
So, with a bit of thought, Kageyama decided that they should instead head by the small convenience store on the way to his house, grab some ice cream, and hang out in the air conditioning for a while.  
Kageyama’s voice broke through the thick and stuffy air. “Hinata. What about some ice cream? We can head to my house and maybe after the sun goes down it’ll be cool enough for volleyball.”  
Hinata shifted slightly from in front of the fan to turn his head over his shoulder, glancing at Kageyama. The word ‘volleyball’ was enough convincing for him, and the mentioning of ice cream was like the extra cupcake in a baker’s dozen. A small but genuine smile was drawn over his face as he clicked the fan off and grabbed his bag. He swiped the small bead of sweat from his brow and flicked his hair from his eyes. “Lead the way!”  
Kageyama hummed lowly in reply, grabbing his own things and holding the door open for Hinata as they stumbled out into the hot daze of the afternoon. The walk on the way to the store was a quiet one, as if the heat had burned the words from their tongue. The only sound exchanged between the two of them was the shuffling of their feet on the dusty concrete roads and the swish of the water bottles, nearly empty in their hands. Finally, the two of them reached the convenience store, a sigh of relief escaping both of their lips as they once again left the heat.  
Kageyama gave Hinata a small pat on the shoulder. “Find an ice cream that you like, and get me one too. I’ll go over to the refrigerated section and get us some more water. I’ll meet you at the front.” He then walked off, politely waving to the cashier and returning a small greeting.  
Hinata looked off into what anyone could call heaven. Rows and rows of freezers lined the back of the store, stocked with boxes and cones of ice cream. Hinata smiled to himself and his eyes glinted happily at the thought of having a cool snack with his friend. _Could there be anything better?_ His smile grew as he approached the freezers, reaching for the handle and sliding it open, enjoying the rush of cool air that drew him in. He scanned the choices, eventually settling for red bean and green tea ice cream. Hinata slid the freezer door shut, skipping over to Kageyama, who was engaging in simple small talk with the cashier.  
Kageyama’s hand drifted to Hinata’s, taking the ice cream from him and placing it on the counter beside the two of them. Kageyama dug his hand into his back pocket to pull out his wallet, but was quickly stopped by Hinata’s sharp cry.  
“Y-you can’t pay, Kageyama! You’ve already invited me over, I’m the one intruding! At least let me pay!”  
Kageyama grumbled quietly, but put his wallet back into his pocket. “Fine. But by the way, dumbass, you’re my guest, and you aren’t intruding. I’m paying next time.”  
Hinata smiled at the mentioning of ‘next time’, and pulled out his own wallet. He handed the cashier some yen and waved goodbye.  
Kageyama followed Hinata out of the store, pulling a water bottle out of their bag of purchases and handed one to him, before grabbing one for himself. The two of them drank a considerable amount of the water, the wonderful contrast of the cold water and heat outside cooling them enough to last them the walk back to Kageyama’s house. Kageyama and Hinata stopped before a tall apartment, a white, inviting door in front of them. Kageyama knocked two times before stepping in, closely followed by Hinata.  
“Mom, I have a friend over!” Kageyama yelled up a flight of stairs. “We’ll be in the living space watching TV. Don’t worry about dinner, I’ll make it.”  
A voice called down, which Hinata figured was Kageyama’s mother. “Alright! Tell them to help themselves to anything in the kitchen!”  
Hinata was next to call up the staircase, “Thank you very much! Pardon the intrusion!”  
Kageyama muttered something to himself before leading Hinata into a spacious living area. It was painted a warm gray, with a white couch centered before a large TV. Many pictures hung on the walls, which interested Hinata. Hinata walked before them, and snorted. “Are these your baby pictures?! You look as grumpy now as you did as a baby!”  
Kageyama snapped his head around and his face flushed. “Oi! Stop looking at those, dumbass! Why would I even think of inviting you?! Oh my god, just get away from those!” He ran over to the still giggling Hinata, and gripped his shoulders to steer him away from the frames.  
Hinata stopped laughing, but his wide smile stayed. “Man, Kageyama, you were so cute as a baby! What happened?”  
Kageyama tried to keep a straight face to challenge Hinata’s teasing, but quickly gave in to his contagious smile. Soon, the two boys were in a fit of laughter, bickering back and forth.  
Hinata suddenly stopped. “Kageyama!”  
Kageyama jumped in surprise. “What is it now?”  
Hinata scrambled over to the bag abandoned on the coffee table. “Our ice cream! We haven’t eaten it yet!”  
“Hinata; we’ve been here less than ten minutes, and you’ve already grown concerned about the state of the ice cream?”  
“And you haven’t? Your heart is colder than this ice cream, Kageyama!” Hinata stated, thinking to himself that his comment was the cleverest come-back he had ever come up with.  
“Whatever, Hinata. Just give me the ice cream. What did you choose anyways?”  
“Close your eyes, it’s a surprise!” Hinata insisted, pulling the ice cream behind his back in an effort to prevent Kageyama from seeing it. “I’m surprised you didn’t see it when I got it at the store, to be honest!”  
“C’mon, Hinata. I’m not closing my eyes.” Kageyama grunted, reaching for the ice cream behind Hinata’s back. But, Hinata was too fast, as he jumped quickly back to the arm of the couch.  
“Just do it, please? I promise you won’t be disappointed!” Hinata pleaded, staring Kageyama in the eyes and once again flashing a wide, lopsided grin.  
Kageyama groaned dramatically, but closed his eyes and held out his hand. “Fine, they’re closed.”  
Hinata placed his hand over Kageyama’s eyes, who flinched at Hinata’s now cold fingers, to ensure that he wouldn’t peek. He then put the small carton of ice cream in Kageyama’s large palm. “Okay! You can open them now!”  
Hinata removed his hand from Kageyama’s face, and Kageyama opened his eyes. His calm face quickly contorted into one of confusion. “Red bean and green tea?! What kind of combination is that, Hinata?”  
“It’s really good, I swear, just give it a try!” Hinata assured, peeling open the top of his own ice cream carton, and using the wooden stick to scoop out a large piece of the cool snack. He smiled as he ate it, glancing over to Kageyama and urging him to try it.  
Kageyama sighed, pulling the top off of the ice cream and scooping a small piece into his mouth. He tasted it for a bit. “It’s okay,” he decided. “Wait, wait.” Hinata smiled as Kageyama’s face responded to the mix of flavors. “It just got better?! This ice cream…It’s really good, actually!”  
“See! I was right, you stubborn-headed giant!” Hinata boasted, elbowing Kageyama in the side and spooning more ice cream into his mouth. “You thought it wouldn’t be good, but look who proved you wron-”  
Before Hinata could finish his sentence, Kageyama grinned wide and tossed a gray pillow at him, as he cried out when the pillow knocked the ice cream onto the wooden floor.  
“Kageyama! I can’t believe you did that, you butt hole!” Hinata yelped, scrambling to get the pillow from the floor, and threw it at Kageyama. “I only got a couple of bites!”  
Kageyama snorted and avoided the pillow, running to the kitchen to grab paper towels to clean up the spilled treat, the entire time cleaning spent dodging Hinata’s angry hits and screeching. Finally, when the mess was cleared, Kageyama sat on the couch, still laughing. He turned his head over to see a pouting Hinata, curled onto the far end of the couch. He glared at Kageyama, whose smile dropped slightly.  
“Hinata,” Kageyama started, trying to hold back his laughter. “Look, I-I’m sorry about the ice cream, okay? You can have mine, if you’d like. I’ve eaten enough.” Hinata looked up thoughtfully, pondering the offer.  
“Fine, I’ll take your ice cream. But, go get me a new spoon! I’m not eating off of the same stick you did.” Hinata grimaced visibly. “Yuck,” he giggled. “Kageyama cooties!” Kageyama seemed taken aback for a moment before he chuckled at Hinata, placing two fingers on the bridge of his nose breathing out a long sigh before standing up and moving to the kitchen. “Oh, and Kageyama?”  
“Oh my god, what, dumbass?” Kageyama scowled kiddingly, a small smirk creeping onto his face.  
“I get to pick the channel now, since you were so rude to me.” Hinata said confidently, nodding towards the TV. “And, you aren’t allowed to complain about it.” Kageyama chuckled to himself, shaking his head lightly while bringing a spoon out to Hinata.  
Hinata grabbed the spoon from Kageyama and dug out the top layer of ice cream to prevent himself from contracting the ‘Kageyama cooties’. “Thanks, idiot. Where’s your remote?”  
“On the coffee table to your right; you have to hit the power button twice, though, the TV is kind of old.”  
Hinata eagerly picked up the remote, clicked the power button twice, and heard the cable box whirr. He opened the channel guide and settled eventually on a Disney movie marathon. Hinata expected some sort of retort from Kageyama, but the aforethought boy was silent, smiling slightly to himself, the white of his teeth showing through the small gap between his lips. Hinata couldn’t help but smile too. _'Kageyama and Disney movies? An odd pair'_ , Hinata thought, as Disney movies were light and fun, and Kageyama was dark and serious.  
Maybe the theme of ‘opposites attract’ wasn’t that far off after all.  
Time must’ve slipped away from the pair, as they were three movies in and made no intention of moving apparent. The sun was setting, and the purple atmosphere dimmed the room where the two boys were. Kageyama had clicked on a lamp a bit ago to prevent it from getting too dark, and even had brought in popcorn. Now, they absent mindedly dug their hands in the bowl of popcorn, refusing to take their eyes off of the TV.  
“Hinata,” Kageyama spoke softly, to prevent himself from speaking over the movie. “What’s your favorite Disney movie?”  
Hinata looked up to the ceiling in thought, stuffing his mouth full of buttery popcorn, before looking straight ahead and saying, “Mine would have to be The Princess and The Frog.”  
“Why?”  
Hinata was going to question why Kageyama insisted on knowing his favorite things, but decided against it. “I dunno, really. I guess it’s just that Tiana was always doubted for the things she really wanted to do. It’s like me and volleyball. People underestimate me for my size, and by the time they realize my skill, it’s too late for them. I, like, relate to her I guess. We proved the people who thought we couldn’t do what we wanted to do wrong.” Hinata said lowly, looking Kageyama in the eyes and grinning.  
“You proved me wrong, Hinata.” Kageyama confessed, looking back at Hinata, whose expression was none other than stunned. “I remember our first match against each other. It’s so weird to think about how much of an asshole I was then. As soon as you stepped on the court I could vividly remember the thoughts I had. I believed you were an easy opponent but, even though my team had crushed yours, you still fought. The ball hadn’t touched the ground yet, and as long as it didn’t, you believed in the sliver of hope left there.” Kageyama’s voice quivered slightly, but was quickly recovered in the hopes that Hinata didn’t hear his emotions. “And now, you as a team mate, is still as unpredictable as ever. You’re the only person who can hit my tosses, and what we have isn’t something that comes around often. You proved me wrong.”  
Kageyama turned back to the TV with a flushed face, the strange act of showing emotions had drained him. Hinata turned to look out the window to hide his own reddened face. First, finding out Kageyama liked Disney movies, and now he’s complimenting Hinata? It was enough to overwhelm anyone.  
“W-what’s yours?” Hinata choked out, still looking out the window. “Your favorite Disney movie, I mean.”  
Kageyama, who had already thought of his answer, quickly said, “Beauty and The Beast,” before pulling his knees up to his chest on the couch and watching the screen intently. “The Beast and I share something too. We’re disliked. Our attitude is negative, we’re rude, and we needed someone there to change us into something we really were meant to be. That’s where you came in, Hinata. You made me into a slightly kinder person, and you’ve brought out the better in me.”  
Hinata laughed quietly, which confused Kageyama. “Why’re you laughing, dumbass?”  
“I’m just trying to cover up how awesome this is, Kageyama! You’ve finally actually opened up and shown emotion, s-so it’s just funny to me.”  
“Are you in denial or something? It’s not really a funny thing…” Kageyama said, keeping his gaze on the TV.  
Hinata’s smile dropped as he looked back over to Kageyama, who also was no longer smiling. He scooched himself closer to Kageyama and poked his shoulder gently. “Hey, Kageyama? I’m sorry for laughing, I didn’t mean it like that.”  
Kageyama rolled his shoulder in slight annoyance. “It’s fine dumbass. We have to turn off the TV anyway.”  
“Why’s that?”  
Kageyama stood up slowly and stretched his back. “It’s almost seven and I promised to make dinner, but you have to help me.”  
Hinata nodded. “What’cha gonna make?”  
“Probably some vegetable curry or something, it’s cooled down enough for a hot meal. Do you like curry?” Kageyama answered, pulling out curry mix, potatoes, radish, carrots, and a knife.  
“Like curry?” Hinata grinned. “I love curry! Can I chop the vegetables?”  
Kageyama smiled too, to Hinata’s relief. “If you wash your grubby hands first. Bathroom’s down the hall, last door on the left.” Hinata jumped up excitedly as he bolted to the bathroom, where the sound of rushing water lasted for a minute until he returned. Kageyama’s grin didn’t waver, but nervously he said, “Please, don’t cut your hand off. I’m not paying your hospital bill if you do.”  
Hinata stuck his tongue out for a moment before carefully picking up the knife and starting to cut the vegetables into small cubes. Kageyama turned himself over to the sink and rinsed his own hands, before washing the rice and placing it in the rice cooker, and starting the curry sauce. The two worked perfectly together, Hinata placing the vegetables into the pot as Kageyama stirred, the two tossing seasoning between each other. About 30 minutes later, the pair had made and plated 3 servings of curry.  
“You can go ahead and sit at the table and eat, I’m going to call my mom down here.” Kageyama insisted, placing the plates on table, his and Hinata’s next to each other, his mother’s across from the two of them. He then walked up the stairs, returning not soon after with his mother.  
“Hello!” Kageyama’s mom said, putting a gentle hand on Hinata’s shoulder. “I’m Tobio’s mother, you can just call me Ms. K, if you’d like. And you are…?”  
“Ah! I’m Hinata Shouyou! It’s a pleasure to meet you!” Hinata said with a grin, bowing slightly.  
“Shouyou? Tobio has told me a lot about you! It’s a pleasure to meet you too, then, Shouyou.” She chirped, removing her hand from his shoulder and sitting down across from the two boys. She spooned a piece of curry into her mouth, smiling. “Delicious as always, Tobio!”  
Kageyama, already embarrassed, pointed to Hinata. “He helped me make it too, mom. He’s really good at seasoning the vegetables.” Hinata laughed shyly.  
“Thank you. Helping make dinner was the least I could do for intruding, Kageyama is the better cook by far!”  
“Nonsense.” Ms. K said, smiling sweetly at Hinata. “For someone as close as you are to Tobio, you’re welcome here without question.”  
Kageyama’s face reddened profusely. “O-okay, thanks mom. Can we just eat now?”  
Small talk was exchanged between Hinata and Kageyama’s mom, until finally everyone had finished eating and cleared the table. Kageyama’s mom went to sleep for the night, and invited Hinata to sleepover if he preferred, who kindly said he would consider it. Kageyama was in the kitchen cleaning the plates when Hinata walked in after him, placing the empty popcorn bowl in the dishwasher. Kageyama’s face flushed again when he noticed Hinata.  
Rubbing the back of his neck, Kageyama huffed. “Sorry about my mom. I haven’t had anyone come over since elementary school, so she might’ve been a bit excited.”  
“You don’t have to apologize, Kageyama. Your mom is a lot cooler than you are.” Hinata joked with a small smile. “I’ve had a longer conversation with her in a shorter amount of time than we’ve ever had.”  
“Shut up, Hinata.” Kageyama laughed, bumping him aside with his shoulder. “I think my mom is just glad I started making friends.”  
“You’ve only made one friend,” Hinata exaggerated, pointing proudly to himself. “And it’s me! Lucky, lucky!”  
The two of them passed friendly banter as they headed back out to the couch to pick up where they left off. Now it was dark outside, the hum of cicadas and bright moon producing a lulling atmosphere. Hinata switched the TV back on, and pulled himself under a throw blanket on the side of the couch. The evening was silent, but the comfortable silence only achieved by the closest of friends. It was relaxing, but something on Hinata’s mind couldn’t cease to pester him. He kept replaying in his mind the words Kageyama’s mother had spoken to him. _'She's heard so much about me'_ , he thought, absentmindedly chewing the inside of his cheek.  
“Kageyama, do you talk about me a lot?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama opens up, and he swears that the couch has something to do with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the generous amount of Kudos and views! Like said previously, I will be updating every Saturday. (Western/Pacific time). This chapter seems kind of jumpy to me, and I tried to write it the best I could. Please strap in for some angst, and enjoy the ride.

“Kageyama, do you talk about me a lot?” Hinata said cautiously, as to avoid picking an old scab. “Your mom, she mentioned something like it.”

Kageyama’s heart started beating quickly, and he felt like at any moment his cool exterior would break and give way to the hundreds of emotions coursing through his body. “Is this couch going to be the place where you break through all of my emotions?” Hinata looked at Kageyama quizzically. Kageyama sighed. “Yes, I do talk about you a lot here. It-it’s for a bigger reason than just assuring my mom that I’m getting along with people.”

Hinata’s own face heated, as he started guessing what Kageyama had meant. “W-well, why do you? I mean, what’s the actual reason? Y-you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to…” Hinata knew this was a rhetorical question. He knew. 

Kageyama cursed to himself, and pulled at the hem of his shirt. “Trust me, Hinata,” He started, staring down at his hands. “I do want to tell you. I just don’t know how. I can’t make myself say it.” 

“Kageyama, you-”

“I don’t know, Hinata. This time it’s the rare moment I actually care what you might think about me.” Kageyama was starting to get irritated. His voice wavered. “I’ve had this conversation before, and it really wasn’t good. God, I’m really starting to hate this couch.”

“Kageyama, I’m your friend. Please trust me. I’ve put all of my trust in you, and I hope you’ll do the same. This can’t possibly change anything, can it?” Hinata coaxed, moving over to Kageyama to comfort him. His own heart hammered intensely in his chest, to a point where the silence made it seem like his heart was the loudest noise in the world. 

The blood rushed in Kageyama’s ears. “You’re right, I think. This can’t change anything.” Kageyama lied. He puffed out his cheeks. “But I just…can’t put this into words.” 

“What if you just…wrote it?” Suggested Hinata, picking at the pieces of fluff on the blanket draped over him. “And you don’t even have to be in the room when I read it. Is that okay?”

“I guess that might work…I’m going to go get my notepad. Don’t open it until I go into my room though. Just…come to me when you’re done reading it, okay?”

“I understand,” Hinata said, more serious than he was during a volleyball match. “Nothing you write can ever drive a wedge between us, Kageyama.”

Kageyama smiled nervously, walked to the table and began to write. For what seemed like hours, though were only mere minutes, Hinata waited anxiously and watched Disney movies until Kageyama walked up to him, a folded paper in hand. “Don’t open it until I’m in my room.” He went down the hall and turned into his room, clicking the lock. 

Hinata took a deep breath, and opened the paper. In neat, tense handwriting, it read: 

‘Hinata.

_There was no way I could say this to you without crying or becoming irritated. The only reason I didn’t tell you was because of my dad. He hated people like me. People like me, who liked people like you. I fell victim to his torment._

_Hinata, I like you. I’ve liked you, a lot more than you could imagine. I give you a hard time, but that’s just me. It might be more than a “like”, but I may be too young to know that. My mom knows, and has been my main source of support after my dad left, and you slowly started becoming my source of support as well. Even if I never told you anything up until tonight, just being with you makes me feel…better._

_Thank you, Hinata._

-Kageyama. 

Hinata’s head felt dizzy and his heart sped up once again. Kageyama liked him, of all people? His dad ruined sharing emotions for him? Why now, of all times, did Kageyama want to open up, all at once? He tried to stand, but his legs wobbled as he felt sick. Kageyama likes me. Kageyama like-likes me? Do I like him? His face burned as his conclusions arose. He sat up again and walked to Kageyama’s door, knocking gently. 

“Kageyama,” Hinata’s voice cracked. “Do you want to talk now?” Kageyama opened the door and nodded, moving back to sit on his bed awkwardly, patting the spot next to him. “So…” Hinata coughed, twiddling his thumbs. “You like me?” 

Kageyama choked on his own breath and held it, hiccupping out a weak, “Yes.” 

“I- I didn’t know this is what you meant. Obviously this changes things, Kageyama!” Hinata raised his voice, but quickly reacted when he saw Kageyama recoil. “N-no no, Kageyama, no. It’s not changing things in a bad way! It’s a good change…I’m glad that you told me, actually.” Hinata’s face burned as he gulped down his feelings. “You shouldn’t have kept it from me you kn-”

“Yes, I should have kept it from you. You’re wrong, I’m wrong…this is wrong. It’s just another thing that’s going to pass, just like the other people I’ve felt this way towards. God, I felt like this was the right thing to do, and now I’m just regretting it.” Kageyama drew in another shaky breath, wiping his already red eyes. “They all seemed supportive when I told them, but once they start getting to know me, they all leave.”

“Kageyama I-” 

“Please, don’t. If you don’t have anything to say, or-or nothing is reciprocated, please…just go. I’ll ask my mom to give you a ride home.” 

Hinata stumbled over his words. “No! Kageyama, you’re getting it wrong. Listen to me. I-I don’t know what I feel right now, but I know that there’s something there. I can’t put it exactly into words, like you couldn’t, but I have a better way to tell you how I feel than verbalizing it or writing it.” Hinata proposed.

Kageyama replied hesitantly, pulling his light, worn comforter over his shoulders. “What do you mean?”

“What I mean is…things don’t have to be expressed in words, Kageyama. I want to tell you something too.”

Hinata smiled calmly and took Kageyama’s clammy hand in his own, before leaning forward with closed eyes and placing a small kiss on Kageyama’s tense lips, which relaxed the moment he realized what was happening. It was quick, but meaningful and heart-filled. Hinata pulled away sheepishly, it was now his turn to be embarrassed. It seemed that the kiss was all Kageyama needed to get back to himself. Of course, Kageyama was still shaken up by the emotional experience, and it sure as hell wasn’t over, but as for the kiss- it helped. Kageyama smiled gently at Hinata with a small tinge of red on his face. 

“Hinata…that was so cliché” Kageyama said, cupping Hinata’s face with his left hand, his right still entwined with Hinata’s other hand. 

Hinata blushed profusely and leaned against Kageyama’s hand. “Shut up.” He leaned forward again and placed another kiss on his lips, this time it was longer, and felt more natural. They seemed to meld together, two pieces of a puzzle lost long ago finally fitting together. And for the time being, everything seemed okay. 

Kageyama smiled into the kiss. “Thank you.”

Hinata pulled Kageyama closer, wrapping his arms around his neck. Kageyama thought that this moment was grossly sweet. People didn’t exaggerate when they said your problems seem to disappear, because despite Kageyama’s tear stained face and shaken exterior, and Hinata’s jumpy heart and kissing that needed practice, the moment was as perfect as people described. Imperfectly perfect. 

“God, Hinata, you can’t just go off kissing people all crazy like that,” Kageyama laughed, scrunching his nose and wiping his eyes on his sleeve. “Especially if you don’t know how to kiss.” He pulled Hinata on his lap to face him, lazily resting his head on the smaller boy’s chest. Hinata lay his head in the crook of Kageyama’s neck, shaking with small laughs of embarrassment. 

“Like you’re any better, idiot.” Hinata teased lightly. “And, Kageyama?” Kageyama hummed against Hinata’s chest in reply, wrapping his arms around his waist and bringing him closer. “I don’t want to make promises, and I don’t know how this is going to end up, but all I know is that we share something a lot of people don’t come across. You aren’t a disappointment. People like you that like people like me aren’t wrong. Anything that comes our way, I’m sure we can overcome.” Hinata tucked a hand under Kageyama’s chin so that they would make eye contact. “I won’t be leaving anytime soon.” And with that, Hinata leaned down, and placed a chaste kiss on Kageyama’s forehead. 

The pair eventually moved back to the couch, for nearly the fourth time that night, where the TV hadn’t stopped playing its Disney marathon. The two had gathered close, with Kageyama laying down on the couch, and Hinata laying slightly on top of him, face down with his head resting on Kageyama’s chest. “This couch is definitely becoming something in my list of memories,” Kageyama whispered. “Good and bad.”

Hinata smiled sleepily and let out a large yawn, drawing his arm up to rub Kageyama’s neck comfortingly. Kageyama placed his hand on Hinata’s head and ruffled his hair as Hinata closed his eyes and slowly but surely, the newly made couple drifted off into a world of dreams. 

Hinata woke first, rubbing his sleepy eyes with a small fist. He noticed the light comforter from Kageyama’s room had been placed over them. As he slid off of Kageyama, he realized that the still-sleeping boy couldn’t have been the one to get up and grab the blanket. It must’ve been Kageyama’s mother, who had gone to work early in the morning. Sure enough, when Hinata walked into the kitchen for a glass of water, he found a note held by a magnet on the fridge.

_‘It was quite chilly this morning, pardon me for interrupting your privacy to put the blanket over the both of you. Please help yourselves to breakfast. I will be back around eight tonight. –Mom/Ms. K_

Hinata smiled to himself as he glanced back at the worn down Kageyama, still heavy under the influence of sleep. His hair stuck up slightly, and his face looked drained of all color, the events that had previously unfolded taking nearly all of the energy out of him. He quietly decided to make the two of them breakfast. After washing his hands, he scanned the fridge for food to make. He settled on making over easy eggs with a piece or two of toast. He kept as quiet as he could, not noticing when Kageyama had woken up and walked into the kitchen. Kageyama leaned against the counter and grinned lazily, waiting until Hinata turned around to say good morning. 

Hinata had just finished placing the eggs on the plates, and left the bread in the toaster when he turned around and nearly ran into Kageyama. “Woah! K-Kageyama! You nearly gave me a heart attack, you idiot!” 

“Good morning to you too,” Kageyama chortled, brushing his bedhead back with his fingers. “Thanks for making breakfast, by the way.” Hinata gave him a small slap on the chest and stuck out his tongue playfully.

“You’re very welcome, Kageyama,” Hinata said sarcastically. “But you ruined the surprise, I was going to smother you with breakfast, and you woke up before I’d even finished. You can’t do that.”

“Oh, sorry. I’ll pretend I didn’t wake up, hold on,” Kageyama mocked, crawling back under the comforter on the couch. “Alright go ahead. Finish and then wake me up after, Hinata.”

“Thank you,” Hinata mocked back in the same sarcastic voice. He finished plating the food and pouring some milk into two glasses. The toast popped out of the toaster, and he stuck the pieces onto the plates. He placed the food on the coffee table and walked over to Kageyama, where he gently laid on top of the raven-haired boy. “Oh, Kageyama, breakfast is ready! Get up, lazy bones.”

Kageyama turned over, trying his best not to laugh. “Breakfast, for me? Dumbass, I can’t thank you enough.”

“Anything for you, idiot.” Hinata cooed back, smiling at Kageyama. The two held eye contact for a solid minute before bursting out into laughter. “Okay, okay really. We should eat before the food gets cold.”

The two boys sat across from each other, discussing the day’s plans. Kageyama had insisted something more their speed, like meeting up with the others from the team at the park and playing some volleyball, but Hinata jumped up excitedly and suggested that they take the subway to the nearby shopping center. There, they would eat lunch and then try their luck at ice skating. After some back and forth discussion they came to an agreement on Hinata’s idea. 

“We should probably get ready now, if we want to make it to the station before rush hour. I’ll use my mom’s shower, if you want to use the one down here.” Kageyama advised, pulling two towels out of a linen closet and checking his phone for the time. Hinata nodded, texted his parents where he was going. He took the towel from Kageyama, who proceeded to walk up the stairs. Hinata rounded the corner and walked into the small downstairs bathroom, placing the fluffy towel on the seat of the toilet and leaning over the tub to turn on the shower. As the shower water warmed, Hinata took off his clothes that he had spent yesterday and last night in, and folded them neatly on the counter. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, looking at the toned muscles that defined his body, all the result of hard practice and training. He smiled to himself before stepping into the shower and rinsing off. It’s so weird, Hinata thought to himself as he lathered his hair in shampoo, he was there, in Kageyama’s house. Making him breakfast, sleeping with him. His face reddened. Kissing. And yet, it’s all so natural. 

Natural, to Hinata, was like Kageyama and him hitting tosses after practice. It was like the calm before the storm, even as natural as the storm itself, as things all came crashing down. And Hinata couldn’t be happier to be in the middle of it all.


	3. Kageyama can't skate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama tries skating, Noya and Asahi find them, + mentions of Suga and Dai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update was a few hours late!! It's a pretty long chapter, but the beginning starts out kinda slow. Kept rewriting this part. Writers block will be the death of me. On a happier note, thank you for all of the Kudos I have received, I appreciate it!

Kageyama, already showered and dressed, was waiting patiently in his room while browsing on his phone. Hinata stepped out of the shower and dried himself with a towel, before muttering a dimly accentuated, _shit_ , when he realized- he had no clothes. He wasn’t going to go out with the same clothes he’d worn for almost 24 hours, so he wrapped the towel around his waist, took a deep breath, and stepped out of the bathroom. He knocked politely on Kageyama’s door, and with a flushed face he stepped in. 

Kageyama nearly choked when he told Hinata to come in. He was confused as to why Hinata had walked in, save for the towel, in all of his natural glory. He then realized he hadn’t offered any clothes for Hinata to wear- and apologized excessively. 

“Agh, I’m sorry Hinata! I-I’ll get you some clothes, just…hang on.” Kageyama stuttered, trying his best to avert his eyes. Normally, it was different. He’d seen Hinata shirtless plenty of times, but now that they’d confessed themselves to each other, and the thought of Hinata being completely bare underneath made apparent, Kageyama tried his best to hide his burning face as he scuttled over to the closet. He searched thoroughly, trying to find clothes that would fit Hinata a bit better than others. He settled with a light gray V-neck tee shirt, his black Volleyball Club jacket, and a pair boxers and black cargo shorts. He tossed the clothes at Hinata, who gripped the towel so tightly against his body that his knuckles were white. As soon as the clothes touched his hand, Hinata bolted out of the room, and back into the bathroom where he quickly dressed.

He had to roll the elastic on the waistband of the shorts so they weren’t so long and wouldn’t keep sagging, and he had tucked the oversized shirt into his pants and rolled the sleeves to prevent it from hanging too far off of his small frame. He then finally slipped Kageyama’s jacket over that, pulling the sleeves up to his elbows. 

He didn’t bother combing his hair, and used a small swish of mouthwash since he didn’t have a toothbrush. His face was still a red, flustered mess, which only got worse as he looked at himself in the mirror. _I’m wearing Kageyama’s clothes._ It was as if they were some old married couple. Hinata smiled. _We’re the cutest old married couple there is._

Hinata took one last look at himself before grabbing the soiled towel and old clothes, placing them neatly in a nearby hamper to grab before he goes home after him and Kageyama’s outing. Once again he returned to Kageyama’s room, pushing the door open and stepping in. “Thanks for the clothes, Kageyama.” Hinata said, holding out his arms to exaggerate the extra space left in the clothes. 

“Sorry you’re such a gnome, dumbass. It’s the best I have, unless you wanted to go out naked.” Kageyama snorted, standing up and grabbing his bag. “Speaking of which, why didn’t you just call to me from outside the door? You didn’t have to come in.”

Hinata, in a state of mild panic and realization, groaned. “UGH, I totally should’ve done that!”

“You really should’ve, could’ve saved us both from the embarrassment. You honestly needed to see your face though. Priceless.” Kageyama teased, walking past Hinata and into the entranceway, where he slipped on his shoes. Hinata scrambled after him, face burning.

“You’re so stupid, Kageyama!” Hinata screeched, pulling on his own shoes and hopping outside. And that’s when he realized. Despite the misleading warmth, it was pouring. “Shit!” Hinata ran back inside, looking at Kageyama. “What now? Where do you keep your umbrellas?” 

Kageyama, slightly disappointed by the unexpected weather, opened the closet by the stairs and pulled out two umbrellas. “Sorry, I didn’t know it was supposed to rain, Hinata. Do you still want to walk to the station, or do you want to wait until it clears?”

“I’m fine with walking there in the rain! I like rain, so it’s okay. If it means spending more time on our date, then it’s worth it.” Hinata did not catch the word ‘date’ slip out of his mouth, but it was all Kageyama seemed to catch. He cleared his throat and handed Hinata an umbrella.

The two walked into the rain, most of the time spent avoiding Hinata’s obnoxious splashing in the puddles, and small conversation over how long it had been since they’d ice skated.

“I think the last time I ice skated was maybe last year? Around Christmas. We went on a family trip to Okinawa, and there was a really big indoor rink. I’m not a really good skater though,” Hinata admitted, jumping into the small potholes that held rippling puddles. “So, sorry in advance if I hold onto your arm the entire time and knock you to the ground.”

“Well I think that’s okay then,” Kageyama said, switching his umbrella to the opposite hand so that his free one was next to Hinata’s. “Because I’ve never ice skated.”

A surprised cry came from Hinata. “How have you never gone?? You’re missing out!”

Kageyama laughed lightly. “Is it really that amazing to the point where you have to wake up the entire island?”

“Yes!! It is!” 

Kageyama chuckled, and tilted his umbrella forward against the wind and rain to avoid himself from getting wet. Hinata looked up at Kageyama with a smile. “Why’re you smiling like that, dumbass?”

“When you put your umbrella like that, people can’t see us! And that gave me a great idea!” Hinata leaned up and pushed Kageyama’s head down gently to let their lips meet. Kageyama didn’t pull away, but still scolded him when the kiss ended. Hinata giggled in reply and slid his hand into Kageyama’s, skipping along the wet roads until they reached the station. Hinata pulled out his yen and bought a ticket, while Kageyama pulled out his station card to scan at the admission gate. The two walked in and settled at their platform, awaiting the train.

“Did you know that one time, I got my jacket stuck in the doors of the train?” Hinata said, scooting himself closer to Kageyama as the rain blew under the roof of the platform. “I ended up tugging it away so hard it ripped.”

Kageyama looked at Hinata with a face of disbelief. “Only you could manage to do that.” He smirked.

“Hey! I’m probably not the only one. Anyway, when it ripped, I ended up falling forward and knocking over a man who was like an entire meter taller than me! He sta-”

“Literally everyone is taller than you, Hinata.”

“Be quiet, you giant! I’m average height!”

Kageyama laughed. “For a ten year old, yeah. Not for a seventeen year old.”

“Hush! Let me finish my story, ass-hat. Like I was saying, he started to get up and I’m still on the floor with a hole in my jacket. He just stares at me and grabs me by the front of my jacket and lifts me up so that I was kinda at the same height as him, and I think he was going to punch me or something, but the train stopped and we both went flying across the train. I got the hell out of there, but I didn’t hear what station I got off at, so I ended up getting on the green line and going in circles for hours until I realized that it wasn’t the right train.” Hinata laughed at his own story, looking up at Kageyama awkwardly when he didn’t hear him laugh. “Was that not funny?”

Kageyama seemed in thought before producing a small laugh. “None of your stories are funny. I’ve got a pretty good story though. It doesn’t have to do with the train, but it does have to do with an escalator.”

Hinata groaned at Kageyama and leaned against him, reaching for his hand. “Do I have to hear your story?”

“No,” Kageyama started, pulling his hand away from Hinata. “And you also don’t have to hold my hand.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll listen to your story.” Hinata whined with a small smile, wrapping his hand in Kageyama’s. “But make it quick, because once the train gets here I don’t want to hear it.”

“Alright, dumbass. I was in Shibuya with my parents. We were walking around when we found this huge multi story department store. My parents, I think, went into a separate store, so they let me walk around for a bit by myself. To make a long story short, I ended my day going down the escalator, where my yen fell out of my pocket, and all over the stairs of the escalator. I’m just standing at the end trying to scoop up all of my yen, and I’m literally panicking because people were on their way down and I didn’t want to be in the way! It took almost ten minutes before I finally got most of the yen out and ditched the scene.”

Hinata snorted and squeezed Kageyama’s hand playfully. “You call me a klutz? Look at you, dork!” 

“At least I didn’t slam into a business man on the train because I managed to get my jacket stuck in a _door_. Speaking of which, here comes the train now.”

Hinata and Kageyama made their way onto the train, and chose to stand by the door to avoid being packed in too tight. Hinata took extra care in going behind Kageyama to avoid a jacket dilemma again, and he also had resorted to holding onto Kageyama’s arms since he couldn’t reach the handle, putting all of his trust into the lanky boy as the train rocked back and forth. It was a quick train ride away, only about fifteen minutes.

“So,” Hinata spoke over the rumbling. “Do you want to eat first? Or should we ice-skate first?” He bumped his nose against Kageyama’s chin. 

“I think we should ice skate first; build up an appetite. I know it’s raining but, for lunch, I know there’s a really good hiyashi chuka place in the shopping center.”

“Have I ever told you how much I love cold ramen?”

“I do recall you telling me.”

“Mm,” Hinata said, tightening his grip on Kageyama’s arm as the train bent around a corner. “I like your idea.” The train announced its stop in two minutes, and Kageyama and Hinata scooted themselves closer to the door to get out quickly. 

 

 

The subway screeched to a stop, and the pair were not-so-gently pushed out of the train and onto the platform of their destination. They shook used their admissions once more, stepping out of the station. Kageyama, though it was the last thing he wanted to do, could not stop staring at Hinata. 

Hinata had grown slightly, only about ten centimeters, but his still-disheveled bright orange hair added height to his appearance. Beautiful is not the way Kageyama would have described Hinata in first, or even second year, but right now, with the small droplets of dew in his hair and the slight smile on his freckled, thin face, Kageyama couldn’t use any other word. 

Hinata looked up at Kageyama, who snapped his head forward a bit too late, and his expression changed to one of confusion. “Why do you keep staring at me like that?”

“I dunno what you mean, dumbass.” Kageyama lied, opening his umbrella.

Hinata smiled slyly. “You know exactly what I mean, Kageyama! Someone’s got a crush!” 

“Hinata, we’re literally dating! You’re my,” Kageyama faltered, his cheeks reddening as he looked away and mumbled. “You’re my…boyfriend.”

“What was that?” Hinata chortled, playfully bumping Kageyama’s shoulder. “I couldn’t hear you there, Kageyama.” This earned him a punch on the shoulder, which was only countered with whining. 

“Shut up, dumbass.”

Hinata widely smiled, tugging on the collar of Kageyama’s jacket and kissing his cheek. “It’s okay, I’m glad you’re my _boyfriend_!”

“God, Hinata, you’re making this sound like a really bad romance movie. You’re too cheesy.” Kageyama stared ahead of him before adding, “Like cheddar.”

“Kageyama! What the fuck?!” Hinata laughed, slapping a hand over his mouth and chuckling at the cuss that slipped out accidentally. 

Kageyama laughed too and pushed Hinata. “Language, dumbass.”

“As if you’re any better.”

They stopped inside the main entrance, wiping their feet and placing their umbrellas on the rack. Hinata giggled when they took the escalator down a floor to the ice rink, telling Kageyama “not to drop his yen”, which resulted in Kageyama flicking Hinata on the forehead. Kageyama paid for his and Hinata’s skates, thanking the cashier briefly and making his way to the benches with Hinata trailing behind him.

“How the hell do you tie these?” Kageyama groaned, pulling toughly on the laces uselessly, as they loosened the moment he went to tie the knot. “Dammit.”

Hinata laughed, “Do you need help?”

“I’m a grown man who knows how to tie his shoes.” Kageyama protested, crossing his arms to accentuate his comment.

“So I take it that’s a yes?”

“Yes please.”

Hinata grunted playfully as he scooted towards Kageyama, wrapping the laces around the small metal hooks of the skates. “Tight enough?” Kageyama nodded, resting the skates on the heel of his foot so that Hinata had better leverage. “Done.”

Hinata proceeded to tie his own skates, much quicker than he had tied Kageyama’s, and stood up with his arms out for Kageyama to grab onto. “I already had you tie these damn things, at least let me look grown enough to walk by myself in them.” Kageyama huffed, attempting to stand, but failing. His knees turned inwards as he stepped forward, catching himself on Hinata, who smirked at him. “Fine, fine. Help me, dumbass.”

“Of course,” Hinata chortled, hooking his arm between Kageyama’s, holding up the larger boy as they walked towards the rink. Hinata stepped on the ice first, leaving Kageyama to hold onto the wall. He wobbled at first, but quickly got used to the ice and turned to face Kageyama, his hand extended. “Well? What’re you waiting for? First time ice-skating, pretty neat huh?”

“I was expecting it to be colder, and for a lot more Christmas music to be playing.” Kageyama joked, taking Hinata’s hand as he stepped onto the ice- before falling immediately onto his butt. “Shit! Ice is more slippery than I had expected, too.”

“It’s not that bad,” Hinata assured, taking hold of Kageyama’s sliding form and lifting him from the ground. “Just kinda…try taking actual steps on the ice.” 

“Okay, okay. I don’t understand how falling on your ass and sliding on ice is fun, but okay.” Kageyama grimaced, taking small steps across the ice with movements that could be considered anything but graceful. He started taking longer strides, briefly prying Hinata’s fingers from his arms to try and skate on his own. Failing, his ankles turned away from each other as he slowly started to slide into a middle split. “Oh god, Hinata! _Help me_ , dumbass!” 

Hinata strode in quickly and skidded over to Kageyama with a smile on his face. “You were doing really well!” Hinata encouraged, pulling the raven-haired boy from the ice. “Bend your knees a bit, and try to keep your feet turned forward.” Kageyama complied, following Hinata’s own steps. He soon fell in phase with Hinata, using his pinky to pull Hinata’s hand into his own. 

“Can we just agree that I’m better off with volleyball than ice skating?”

“With how you skate, I couldn’t agree more.” 

Kageyama sighed contently to himself as the coolness began to wear away, replacing his cold nose and reddened cheeks with the warmth of movement and closeness. Hinata smiled to himself, glancing at Kageyama’s calm, yet focused, face. The two third years continued skating for another hour, which may have been more counting the time trying to get Hinata off of the ice. They walked together to the aforementioned cold ramen restaurant Kageyama proposed, settling down and ordering.

 

 

They ate their ramen happily, the silence between them being very comfortable. That is, until Nishinoya found them.

“KAGEYAMA, HINATA,” Noya yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth to carry his voice across the restaurant. “IT’S ME, NOYA! COME SAY HELLO TO YOUR FAVORI-” He was cut off not soon after by Asahi, who pulled a hand over Noya’s mouth and smiled apologetically at the staring customers. Hinata smiled wide as he jumped up and ran over to Asahi and Nishinoya.

“Noya! It’s been forever! How’s Tokyo? Are you on holiday too?” Hinata questioned excitedly, clapping Noya into a hug before doing the same to Asahi, who Hinata noted had grown out his facial hair slightly into a goatee. 

“Tokyo’s a-ma-zing! The team there is so wonderful, and we are on break, actually! I figured why not go back into town, for old time’s sake. What’s it been since we last saw each other in person, two years?” Noya reminisced, looking up at Asahi. “Asahi and I were actually going to head by Suga and Daichi’s place tonight, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind if you tagged along, maybe catch up and play some volleyball?”

Hinata turned towards Kageyama and motioned him over. “Yup, two years! Gosh, I haven’t seen Suga and Daichi in a while. Wait no, scratch that, I’m pretty sure I saw Suga at the store. But I didn’t know they moved in together! Do they go to the same school or something?”

Asahi smiled. “Or something.”

Kageyama grinned at Asahi and Noya, both of which seemed pleasantly surprised by Kageyama’s gesture. “Woah, Hinata,” Noya said, poking Kageyama in the shoulder. “What’d you do to Kageyama? I knew he smile but-this is a different smile. He’s not as…” Noya snapped his finger as he thought of a word to use. 

“Broody?” Asahi suggested.

“Mean? Terrifying? Rude?” Hinata said, continuing Asahi’s suggestion.

“Intimidating? Scarring?”

Kageyama frowned and shoved Hinata lightly. “Shut up.” 

Hinata rubbed his shoulder, before patting Kageyama’s arm. “Noya said that they were heading to Suga and Daichi’s house later today! Would you wanna go?”

“I’m not sure, I’d have to go home first and change, you’d have to go to your house and change out of my cl-,” Kageyama caught himself. “You’d have to go to your house and change, and then we’d have to go out all over again.”

“Please, Kageyama? We haven’t seen them in ages, and I wanna catch up with them!” Hinata pleaded, looking up with his eyes open wide. 

Asahi smiled gently, bumping Noya with his shoulder. “We’d be glad to pick you guys up if it saves you the time.” 

Kageyama groaned, but gave in. “Fine,” he grunted, tossing his phone to Noya. “Put your numbers in and I’ll text you so you can have my number. What time?”

“We’ll be going around five or so, Suga’s makin’ tempura. Heard they’ve also got a barbeque they’re putting to use tonight.” Noya put his number into Kageyama’s phone and turned to take his change off of the table. “We’ll be heading out. See you tonight!” Asahi waved before turning around and wrapping an arm over Noya’s shoulders, who in turn put his arm around Asahi’s waist. 

Kageyama and Hinata exchanged knowing glances. “So, Tanaka wasn’t really lying when he said that the whole team was gay.” Kageyama chuckled, returning to the table to finish eating. 

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Despite the short train ride, Hinata had managed to get himself a seat to fall asleep in. Kageyama stood awkwardly by him, waiting until the station was one stop away to wake him up. Kageyama had always wondered how Hinata could fall asleep in such uncomfortable places and in such a short amount of time, but never actually questioned the boy about it. He nudged Hinata gently, who grunted and pulled his arms up, eyes still closed. 

“Hinata, there’s no way in _hell_ I am carrying you.” Kageyama whispered, pulling Hinata to his feet. Hinata didn’t open his eyes, but whined quietly and lifted his arms again. “God dammit Hinata. We’re in public, people are going to stare.”

Barely audible, Hinata whispered as he leaned his arms on Kageyama’s shoulders. “You carried me once, after the preliminaries in second year.”

“Only to the bus, not all the way out of a crowded train station and back to your house!” 

“Please? So I can sleep on the way to my house. You don’t want to be stuck with a tired me at Dai and Suga’s house.”

Kageyama opened his mouth to protest, but stopped with a groan. He looked around him and Hinata, before whispering back. “Fine, I’ll carry you. But you have to practice with the first years for a week when we get off of holiday.”

Hinata mumbled a reply as Kageyama lifted him by the arms, pulling him against his chest. Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck and leaned his head against his neck, wrapping his legs around Kageyama’s waist. The train stopped and Kageyama glanced around nervously, before realizing that people cared not to give a second glance. The only reason, Kageyama thought, is because Hinata is so small and looks so young. Only he knew the awkwardness of carrying another seventeen year old. 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

By the time he was two blocks away from Hinata’s house, his arms were shaking and his legs were burning. “Hinata, you’ve gotta get down soon, we’re almost to your house.” Hinata moved, but did not reply. “Hey, Hinata. C’mon. My arms hurt.” With a small sigh, Hinata released his grip from Kageyama and slid down, rubbing his eyes with a large yawn. Kageyama yawned too, stretching out his arms with a theatrical groan. “You’re small but dense. What’ve you been eating?” 

Hinata outstretched his arms and flexed tiredly, “It’s not what I’ve been eating,” He yawned again. “I’m just getting more muscles.” Kageyama laughed and kissed the top of Hinata’s head.  
They walked in comfortable silence before reaching Hinata’s house. “Thanks Kageyama. I’ll see you t’night.” Hinata said, pulling Kageyama down for a hug, kissing his cheek quickly. “Can you bring me my clothes tomorrow? You don’t have to wash them, just bring them from your house.”

“Of course,” Kageyama said, before opening his eyes wide with realization. “Won’t your parents question whose clothes you’re wearing?”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it, idiot. I’ll just tell them I spilled something on my uniform. Besides, even if I didn’t tell them I spilled something on it, don’tcha think they’d understand that I wouldn’t wanna wear the same thing three times in a row?”

“Ah, true. I’ll see you later. Bye, dumbass.”

“Bye-bye, Bakageyama.”


	4. Back together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata gets a makeover, Kageyama checks Hinata out, sweet sweet Asanoya and Daisuga. Oh, also? The beginning of angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN SO LONG I SWEAR I WILL GET BACK ON TRACK I HAD MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK THESE PAST 2(?) MONTHS!! THANK YOU FOR THE CONTINUOUS SUPPORT I LOVE YOU !!

Hinata stepped into the familiar chaos of his household, greeted eagerly by Natsu. 

“Shou-chan! Shou-chan!” She yelled, her orange pig tails bouncing as she put her arms up for a hug. Hinata bent down, hugging her lightly and kissing her cheek. “Shou-chan, stop!” Natsu giggled, pushing her older brother away. “Shou!” 

Hinata pulled away with a chuckle, “What’s up, Natsu?”

“I heard Tobio-chan out there! Is he still there? I wanna say hi!” Natsu said, bouncing and glancing behind Hinata’s leg as if she could sense his presence through the door. “What’d you guys do?”

“Boring old people stuff, you wouldn’t wanna hear about it,” Hinata lied, smiling wide at his younger sister. “Wanna go color?”

Natsu nodded excitedly, running to the living room to get colors and announce Hinata’s arrival. “I’ll get the crayons!”

Hinata shuffled into his room to change quickly, tossing the shirt and shorts into the hamper, before hanging up Kageyama’s jacket on the back of his chair. He pulled on a plain gray plaid and a black shirt, with black skinny jeans. He ran a finger through his hair and grabbed the extra paper from his closet right when Natsu walked in, various shades of broken crayons in hand. “Got them, Shou-chan! Wanna see the drawings I did yesterday?” 

“Of course!” Hinata said, pulling a stool up to his desk for Natsu to use, patting the seat to invite her over. “Did any of the drawings have me in them?”

“Mhmm!” Natsu giggled, running to her room and back to get the drawings. “I drew you and Tobio-chan and Yamaguchi and Tsukki-san!” She showed him a piece of paper with what appeared to be, for what Hinata could make out, the four third years holding hands. The best part of the drawing, to Hinata, was the sun, cleverly drawn as a volleyball in the sky. “D’ya like it?”

“Love it, Natsu. Can I hang it up here?” Natsu smiled and nodded, handing him the drawing. Hinata pinned it up on the wall next to his next, standing next to it proudly. “You know what, Natsu?”

“What?”

“I think you’d be a great artist. Do you have any more drawings I can see?” 

“Yeah! ‘Cept, it’s a secret,” Her voice narrowed to a whisper. “It’s for Tobio-chan ‘n you. So you can’t see it yet! I made it for him and you because you guys are gonna be graduating soon, and for doing such a good job it’s for you!”

Hinata had a small smile on his face as he kissed the top of Natsu’s head. “Thank you, Natsu. I love you.”

“Love you too!” She smiled again, grabbing the crayons once again as she scribbled out another picture. It was Hinata and Natsu in the park, smiling with another volleyball sun. “What’cha gonna draw, ‘nii-san?”

“I’m gonna draw a picture of me and my best friends, you and Tob-Kageyama.” Hinata said, pulling out the orange, black, and red crayons. “Natsu?”

Natsu didn’t look up, but hummed. 

“Do you like Kageyama?”

“I love him! He’s kinda mean sometimes, but mostly he’s nice and he lets me have piggy back rides and he teaches me how to toss the volleyball! Do you love him too?”

“Yeah, Natsu. I do.”

“It’s good to love your friends,” Natsu started, suddenly growing scarily serious for a young child. “But don’t love them too much, because sometimes when you love someone too much, there’s not enough for everyone else. Do you love me more than Kageyama?”

“Always, Natsu.” Hinata said, staring at his sister, surprised. 

“What about volleyball, do you love me more than volleyball?”

Hinata laughed, tickling Natsu. “Stop being silly! Of course.”

“Good, Shou-chan.” Natsu giggled, putting away her crayons quickly. “Uh-oh!”

“What is it, Natsu?”

“Cartoons! I didn’t get to watch them with you yet!”

“Uh-oh!” Hinata imitated playfully. “Let’s do that now. Last one to the living room is a rotten Tsukishima!”

“Shou-chan that’s no fair! Also don’t be mean to Tsukki-san!” Natsu cried, forgetting her crayons and scrambling after Hinata to the living room. 

“Hi Mom, hi Dad! Mind if Natsu and I watch cartoons?” Hinata asked, laughing as he pulled Natsu onto his shoulders and walked her around the kitchen.

“Welcome back, Shou. You stayed at Tobio’s, right?”

“Mhmm, I thanked his mom for letting me stay, and I made sure I didn’t intrude.”

“Thank you. And yes, Natsu,” Their mom laughed, her old smile lines crinkling by her eyes. “You two may watch the TV, just keep it quiet. Your dad needs to finish looking over some good colleges for you, Shou.”

Hinata groaned. “I told you that I wanted to go to Tokyo, mom! The rest of the team is going, and we’re inseparable. Please? I’ve saved up a lot with my summer jobs and at the camp when I taught the younger kids volleyball.” He put Natsu on the ground, who ran to turn on the TV.

His father sighed. “Shouyou, we know you want to go, but we want something more local for you. It’s not exactly a no, but it’s also not a yes. Now please, no more talking about this. Understand?”

“Understood.” Hinata sighed, plopping down next to Natsu on the floor. “Mom? This isn’t about college, but I have a question.”

“Hmm?”

“Noya and Asahi, the previous third years, invited us to Daichi and Suga’s place tonight so we can catch up and play some volleyball. I’ll be back before eleven, and they already offered to pick Kageyama and me up already.”

“You’ve been out so much, especially with Tobio, Shou. I guess since it is holiday and you need a break before your exit exams, you can go. No later than eleven, Shou.”

“Got it. Love you, ‘ma.” Hinata smiled, leaning against the back of the couch. Natsu scooted closer to Hinata and pointed at the TV, commentating on the cartoon. 

“So that’s Spongebob,” Natsu commented. “And that’s Squidward. He’s always grumpy.” She giggled.

“What’re you laughing about?” Hinata asked, raising his brow at his sister. 

“It’s funny ‘cuz you act like Spongebob and Tobio-chan acts like Squidward!” 

“I guess you’re right Natsu. Do you think I look like Spongebob?” Hinata asked, trying to make his two front teeth show and pretending his finger was his nose. Natsu laughed hysterically, before pretending to be Squidward, pinching her nose and speaking nasally. 

“Be quiet, Spongebob!” Natsu quoted, cut off by the chime of Hinata’s phone. 

“Hold on Natsu, lemme answer this,” Hinata stood up, and dug in his back pocket for his phone. He pressed it to his ear, stepping out of the living room and into the kitchen. “Hello?”

“Hey Hinata, its Noya! Kageyama gave me your number. Can you go?” The voice on the other end said.

“Oh, hey Noya! Yeah I can go. Do you need my address?”

“Nah, Kageyama gave me your address too. We’re on our way now, so get what’cha need. Should be there in ten minutes or so.” Noya informed, and Hinata could hear Asahi asking him to get off his phone because he was driving. “Ah, sorry Hinata. Asahi wants me to go. See ya soon!”

“Later!” Hinata chirped, snapping his phone shut and walking back into the living room. “Natsu, I have to go soon, but do you want to help me get ready to go?”

Natsu groaned sadly, upset that he had only been home for an hour or so, but stood up and followed him into his room. “You can only go if you play with me for a week,” She ordered, a small pout on her face. 

Hinata smiled, but dejected her orders. “Natsu, you know I’m busy. Today’s the last day before holiday is over, and then I have to get back to homework. Is there something else we can do?”

Natsu pondered for a moment before her face brightened into a frighteningly scary smile, accompanied by a wicked giggle. “You have to let me braid your hair. ‘N you can’t take it out!”

“Aw Natsu, really? Maybe tomorrow, but not today. Or choose something else,” Hinata pleaded, putting a hand on his head defensively. 

“Nuh-Uh, only this. Or I’ll never forgive you for leaving!” Natsu threatened, smiling evilly. 

Hinata sighed in defeat, plopping into his chair. “Fine, but two braids only.”

“Deal!” Natsu yelled, running into her room and returning with a couple of hairbands. “Okay! I learned how to do this in camp before, so don’t worry. I’m a professional.”

“My trust is in you, Natsu.” Hinata winced as Natsu’s small fingers crudely pulled his hair into thick braids. She tied them off with the hairband and clipped them behind his ears, reaching in the middle. “Oh god, go get me a mirror.”

Natsu smiled proudly up at her brother when she brought him the mirror. He held his breath and looked at his reflection, a wave of surprise coming over him. It wasn’t as bad as he had anticipated, but it also wasn’t very nice, either. Still, he ruffled his sister’s hair with a wide smile. “Love it, Natsu.”

As if on cue, his phone chimed again, with a text from Noya. They were outside. He slipped his wallet into his back pocket along with his phone, and kissed Natsu on the forehead before skipping outside. Noya waved at him from across the street, as Asahi leaned forward to wave at Hinata as well. “Nice hair,” Noya teased as Hinata jumped into the backseat.

“Shut up, you look like a straight-up lightning bolt, Noya.” Asahi said, leaning back to face Hinata, reminding him tiredly to put on his seatbelt. 

“He doesn’t like it when I drive,” Noya said, pulling out into the street quickly and heading in the direction of Kageyama’s house. Hinata grabbed at the edge of his seat in fear as the car raced down the narrow neighborhood streets. 

“Yeah,” Hinata said breathlessly. “I can see why. Asahi, I’m so sorry you have to put up with this.” 

Asahi waved it off. “It’s okay really, I usually am the one who drives anyway. I was actually surprised he could see over the dashboard, to be honest.” Noya grunted and punched Asahi on the shoulder, who laughed quietly.   
It was a quiet car ride with the exception of Noya’s humming and Asahi’s terrified groaning. About fifteen minutes later, they approached a familiar street.   
They pulled down another small neighborhood, and took a left into Kageyama’s driveway where Hinata noticed a car next to them that he hadn’t seen before whenever he walked by. Noya parked the car and unbuckled his seat belt, putting his knees on the steering wheel and sliding into his seat as he texted Kageyama. The door opened not soon after, Kageyama waving goodbye to someone in the house and making his way over to the car. He slid into the backseat, a mildly uncomfortable expression set on his face. Asahi reminded him too to put on his seatbelt as Nishinoya sat up and pulled out of the driveway. Hinata glanced at Kageyama with concern, brushing his hand against Kageyama’s to get his attention. Kageyama looked down and noticed Hinata’s worried expression, so he smiled reassuringly, though he knew Hinata would not be convinced. 

Asahi shifted in his seat as Noya drifted onto a main street. “From here it’s maybe an hours’ drive to their place if traffic is okay. Suga and Daichi just said they started up the barbeque and that they can’t wait to see you guys.” He read from his phone, scrolling down through previous messages. “They ask how the team is going, and what you guys plan on doing when you graduate,”

Hinata smiled and told Asahi that he would tell them when they got there. “I’m gonna take a nap then, if there’s an hour.”

Kageyama grunted, “You literally slept all the way back to your house. How do you sleep this much?”

“I’m gifted in many ways, Kageyama-kun. Don’t underestimate me.” Hinata said, scrunching his nose in Kageyama’s direction. 

“Oh my god Hinata,” Kageyama jumped, pointing at his own head. “What the hell happened to your hair?”

“Natsu. She said she’d never forgive me for leaving if I didn’t let her do it.” Hinata explained, patting the braids against his head. “Did you just notice?”

“Yeah, I just noticed. Do you think I spend _all_ of my time checking you out?”

Hinata grinned. “At least I know you spend some of your time checking me out.”

Kageyama’s face reddened profusely before he shoved Hinata’s head away and turned to face the window. Hinata glanced at the front seat before tugging Kageyama’s sleeve and pulling him towards his face with a small grin. He placed a small, quick kiss on Kageyama’s nose, making him light up further. Hinata was satisfied, and leaned against Kageyama’s shoulder to sleep for the rest of the car ride. Before he drifted off to sleep, he felt Kageyama put his hand in his, leaning down slightly to rest his head on the scruffy mess of orange. 

 

Kageyama woke up quickly when he heard loud laughter coming from the front seat. His eyes shot open when he heard the chiming of a camera from a phone. “Wakey wakey, we’re here!” Nishinoya grinned before him, laughing at the picture on his phone. Kageyama noticed then why Nishinoya would have taken the picture. Hinata, waking up slowly, was lying with his head in Kageyama’s lap, his hand still entwined with Kageyama’s. Hinata soon came too and turned bright red, covering his face with his hands and groaning in embarrassment. 

“God dammit, Noya! Delete it now!” Kageyama yelled, reaching forward with so much force that the car shook. Hinata ran out of the car, listening from the outside Kageyama’s incoherent screaming and curses. He jogged to the front door where he found Asahi. 

“I see you woke up,” Asahi said with a cringe as he heard the car door slam and the sounds of Nishinoya jumping up to try and get his phone back from Kageyama. “I left the minute he pulled out his phone.” 

Kageyama glared at the back of Noya’s head as they too approached the front door. “Nice of you to join us,” Hinata teased as he dodged a jab from Kageyama. “Rude!” 

Asahi sighed and knocked on the door, slapping Noya upside the head when he walked up. “Did you delete it?”

“Yeah, after Kageyama stole my phone and mocked me by holding it up high,” Noya pouted, rubbing the back of his head.

“You get what you deserve, I guess. Suga! Daichi!” Asahi exclaimed as the door opened, revealing the previous captain and vice-captain. 

Sugawara opened the door quickly and motioned them in with a wide smile. “It’s so great to see you guys again!”

Hinata bounced happily as he hugged Suga. “You too! Gwahh, it’s so cool, though I was thinking you guys would look a lot more different,”

“It’s only been three years, Hinata.” Daichi said too as Hinata turned to hug him too. Kageyama hugged Suga and shook hands with Daichi.

“Pardon the intrusion,” Asahi said, toeing off his shoes and stepping into the living room. “The place looks nice!”

“Thanks,” Daichi laughed, rubbing his neck. “It took a while to get it the way we wanted. Suga wanted to keep the place traditional but I was wanting something more western. We kinda met it the middle. I was thinking it would look kind of hectic, clashing the two, but it worked surprisingly well.”

“It looks good. Especially the trophy case. Did you insist on it?” Noya asked Daichi, admiring the shining volleyball trophies he had won through the years. 

“Actually, it was me who said we should get them,” Suga smiled sweetly. “Daichi felt like it would be bragging, but I thought it would be a nice touch to bring our accomplishments together.”

“It’s so cool!” Hinata gasped, pointing at the Tokyo trophy on the top shelf. “Is this new?”

“Yeah, from my first year at Tokyo. Pretty sweet. Speaking of which, have you and Kageyama been thinking of any colleges?”

Hinata and Kageyama groaned simultaneously. “God, don’t remind me about the exit exams, please.” Kageyama complained, running a hand down his face. “The only college I’ve been thinking about is Tokyo with you guys.”

“Hinata?” Daichi nodded. 

“Ehh, I’ve been wanting to go to Tokyo too, but my parents want something more local and less expensive. I’ll probably be able to convince them though.”

“Well, good luck to you. Who wants barbeque?”

Noya yelled happily. “Is that even a question?!”

The six of them ate in front of the TV, watching a pre-recorded volleyball match. Hinata and Nishinoya dropped most of their food in the times they jumped up and yelled at the TV in hopes the ref, or the team themselves might hear them. They finished dinner and watched the rest of the game, before Suga left and returned with a volleyball, a smirk on his face. Hinata and Kageyama scrambled after Sugawara into the backyard, where they stood in awe. Never had they seen a backyard in Japan so big, especially in the city. Set up there was a volleyball net and some chairs. 

Suga spun the ball on his finger. “Let’s split it to Dai, me, and Asahi on this side, and Kageyama, Hinata, and Noya on that side. Just so we all have a setter, defense, and a spiker. Good?”

“Great! Bring it!” Hinata yelled as he smiled wide and took stance behind the other side of the net. Daichi served first, just a normal topspin float serve. Nishinoya watched the ball carefully as it drifted through the air, and received it squarely. Kageyama ran under the ball accordingly and caught eye contact with Hinata, who jumped as soon as the ball touched Kageyama’s finger tips. They instantly went for a quick. Hinata broke through Asahi’s strong block, but it was received by Daichi. Unfortunately it was too long for Suga to set, and it flew over the net. Kageyama and Hinata did a dump, successfully allowing the ball to hit the ground on the opposite side. The three gathered and passed high fives before turning to face the net once again, Kageyama serving this time. He did a strong jump serve, but the grass was uneven, causing him to fall behind in step. The ball hit his wrist and fell low onto the net and tumbled over to Asahi, who received it and brought it to Suga, who set it for Asahi. Hinata and Kageyama both went up to block, but them together still wasn’t enough. Their fingers flew back, and the ball passed through. Noya was too short in time to catch the ball from the ground. 

Suga’s team cheered as they took the ball back and Asahi was the server. They played a tiresome three sets until Suga’s team finally won as the sun was starting to fall. “Good game, guys. Felt good to do that after so long.” 

“God, you can say that again. I really miss having the whole team together.” Asahi said, reminiscing on the old times. 

“What do you guys say about having a quick stop at the convenience store for a snack or something?” Daichi said, wiping the sweat from his face on his shirt.

“I’m down to go.” Noya pumped his fist. “I’m in the mood for some ice cream.”

“Ugh, same.” Hinata said, taking his flannel off and pulling of his undershirt, just to put the flannel on by itself. “It’s so warm out despite it just raining _and_ the sun going down.”

“I’d like to go too,” Asahi smiled. “Have you guys tried the red bean and green tea ice cream?” 

Hinata and Kageyama glanced at each other knowingly. “Yeah, it’s super good!” Hinata exclaimed as he rushed inside to go out the front door to leave, followed closely by Noya and Kageyama.

Suga laughed. “It’s like taking care of kids, I swear.”

Asahi made a face. “God, I’d hate to have them as my kids. Noya’s a handful by himself.”

 

All six of them walked in pairs down the narrow sidewalk. Hinata had tried to put Kageyama’s hand in his own, but he glanced around nervously and put his hand in his pocket. “Should we really hold hands in front of them?” Kageyama mumbled, thumbing over the stitching of his pocket. 

“Noya already knows about _this_ ,” Hinata motioned between them. “and I’m sure Asahi could tell from, like, second year.” 

“I dunno,” Kageyama started, being noticeably startled when Hinata looped his arm around his waist. 

“Shut up, Kageyama. We’re fine, okay? You don’t have to be so nervous,” Hinata brought his voice down to a whisper as he noticed his voice started to sound harsher. He caught himself from this and softened his voice a bit to calm Kageyama down. It didn’t seem to be working. 

“Well, I do, Hinata! I have every reason to be on edge!” Kageyama said, slapping a hand over his mouth as the four behind them grew silent. He stared down at the ground for a moment with regret, but hardened his expression again. 

Still whispering, Hinata pulled his arm from Kageyama. “You were fine earlier today… Ice skating, on the train, and in the car ride here. What the hell has gotten into you?”

“Don’t ask.” Kageyama grunted, staring forward with a deadpan expression. “Around our friends, I don’t care. But not in public, Hinata.”

“But the train! Ice skating?” Hinata urged. 

“I don’t give a fuck about what happened earlier!” He snapped. Hinata shut up and stared at his feet dragging on the sidewalk. “I don’t care. Around our friends,” Kageyama repeated slowly. “But right now, not in public.”

Hinata refused to make eye contact as he spoke. “It’s only been two days. Do you think this is a sign?” His voice caught in his throat. “You know, that maybe this won’t work after all?”

Kageyama’s voice didn’t soften. “I don’t know. Can we please just…?” He paused. “Can we please just stop?”

Hinata didn’t reply and instead hung back as Kageyama continued to walk forward. Suga noticed Hinata’s uncomfortable expression and stopped with him.

“Hey, is everything going alright?” Suga asked, his face knit with concern.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I-I’m just not feeling well. Kageyama yelled about being on edge because we were, um, talking about colleges. A-again. And the thought of it made me nauseous.”

Suga looked down at him sadly and whispered, “Hinata, you’re a terrible liar. But, if you don’t want to stay, I can always drive you to the station so that you can get home. Would you like me to do that?”

Hinata cringed inwardly. He hated being talked to like a child, and he hated being looked down upon. Still, he replied as cheerfully as he could. “Yeah, yeah. I’d appreciate it. Could we maybe just not tell Kageyama?” 

Suga nodded and texted Daichi his plans. Soon enough Hinata was sitting with Suga in a small car once again on the narrow streets. Suga spoke through the thick silence. “So, what was really happening between you two?”

“Well, um, _shit_ ,” Hinata cursed as tears already started welling up in his eyes. “Sorry, sorry. I just. I don’t know what has gotten into Kageyama today. He was fine in the car ride here. Also, um, this probably isn’t a surprise but, we’re together…” Hinata explained, gripping his own hand tightly. “He was holding my hand and everything. He said he didn’t want to show ourselves as a couple in public, but was completely fine before he went back home. I noticed that he looked awkward in the car at first, but once we drove away he kinda softened up. But now he’s acting weird again, and I just don’t know what’s going on with him.”

“Have you tried asking?” 

“I did! He’s just too stubborn to tell me!”

“I think you should give him time to figure things out for himself before he tells yo-”

“But what if I can help him? What if all this time I could be there for him? He just won’t open up for me. The only thing he’s ever opened up to me about was…” Hinata froze. “His dad! Shit! Suga, I need you to speed up. Tell Kageyama to meet me at my house whenever he’s done hanging out with you guys. Late or not!”

“Woah! Slow down, Hinata. What about his dad?”

“I-um, I can’t tell you, but I think I know that his dad has to be a part of this. Now, step on it!”

“Hinata, the speed limit. I can’t speed up.” Suga tried to say, but Hinata’s protestant bouncing pushed him to go a little bit faster. “Fine, fine! Young love, I guess.”

The entire train ride home, Hinata was practically buzzing. He bolted into his house and pushed past his questioning family, confused by his quick return. Nearly tripping over his own feet he ran into his room and eagerly awaited any sign of Kageyama.


	5. What next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata confronts Kageyama-well, more like Kageyama's dad. Contains nsfw!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please forgive me I have been gone for 70 years!!! I lost my charger a very long time ago and just got a new one as of today... lol... will be keeping up with my writing schedule as best as possible. THANK U FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!

Hours passed, still nothing. Hinata had fallen asleep long ago, but Kageyama had not. He sat on his bed, wide awake. His tears had since dried up, but the yelling still rang in his mind. He decided that waiting around wouldn’t solve anything. He decided to give Hinata a call. After a long time of trying, Kageyama gave up. He turned to the wall, eventually growing listless. His eyes closed into a restless sleep.

 

Hinata groaned at the burning light that came from his phone the next morning, the shock of 23 missed calls setting in as butterflies in his stomach. He started to wonder if Kageyama was okay. Had something gone wrong? Was he in trouble?

Hinata’s heart dropped as he rushed to get ready. Holiday was over, and school was in full swing, so why not get ready early and try to stop by Kageyama’s beforehand? He pulled on his uniform and buttoned up his black shirt, despite the already intense heat. Passing Natsu he brushed his teeth and grabbed a few pieces of fruit. By the time he was out the door he had already dialed Kageyama’s number and was in full jog towards his house. The phone rang twice before an unpleasant voice spoke on the other end.

“Hello?”

“Kageyama! I thought Suga told you to meet me at my house?! I didn’t wake up to your calls I’m so, so sorry but we have to talk…” Hinata stopped for a moment as he jogged down Kageyama’s neighborhood. “I know about your dad and-”

“What about his dad?” The voice spoke. Hinata froze where he was and his heart sped up again. 

“H-hello? Are you, um, Kageyama’s dad?” Hinata gulped, his hand shaking. He could barely keep the phone in his hand. It felt like the weight of the world had finally come crashing down on him. 

“I am. Kageyama isn’t to speak to you. He will give you a letter at today explaining everything in the best detail possible.”

“Wait! You can’t just-”

The line clicked. Full of disbelief, Hinata walked past Kageyama’s house in silence. He glanced up at the front door in hopes that Kageyama would come walking out and tell him that everything was just a big misunderstanding. It’d been three days since he’d finally gotten through to Kageyama. Two days since their first date, and one since their big argument. Now, it’s apparently zero days since their “breakup”. 

Well, it wasn’t really a break up, was it? Kageyama didn’t say so, it was only his dad who had said it. His dad, who hated people like Kageyama. People like Hinata. _People like us_ , Hinata repeated in his mind. His chin trembled and his vision blurred. He decided that he is going to get through to Kageyama’s dad, no matter what it takes. 

 

Despite the world crashing down around him and his inner self crumbling, Hinata pushed through and made it to school. He waited by Kageyama’s locker. It wasn’t technically that weird to wait there, as his locker was only across from Kageyama’s and he could just walk to the other side if anyone questioned him. It seemed like hours in what was only a matter of minutes, but the bell finally rang and indicated homeroom. He hung back until a passing teacher scolded him into sluggishly walking to class. The whole day teachers asked him if he needed to see the nurse, or yelled at him to pay attention. But his mind was too foggy to focus on anything except for Kageyama. The short but unsettling conversation between Hinata and Kageyama’s dad made his stomach lurch, and the replay of the angry, rumbling voice on the other end made him all the more terrified. When lunch came around he didn’t even bother to eat his food. Instead, he pushed a pencil around the table glumly. It felt like an eternity, but even then the day was almost over. Hinata managed to catch up to Yachi as she was walking to the gymnasium. Hinata was there only a few days ago with Kageyama to get a few practices in before holiday was over. 

Though it drained him to do it, he offered Yachi a bright smile. “Hey, hey! How’s Karasuno’s coolest manager doing?”

She smiled back sweetly and pushed her still-present side ponytail from her face. “Good! Though I’m not sure how I’ll manage with all this homework tonight.”

“I could come over and work with you, if you’d like. Though I don’t want to intrude.” Hinata suggested, pulling his own school bag higher up on his shoulder to accentuate the weight of his own homework. 

“No, that won’t work tonight. Thank you though. I’m sure Kageyama would work with you though. Speaking of, where is he?” Hinata’s heart felt heavy again and he tried to brush it off, but his voice still cracked when he replied. 

“I’m not sure. I haven’t seen him all day.” 

Yachi giggled at the voice crack, mistaking it as a simple effect of puberty. “He never misses practice. I’m hope he’ll show.”

“Me too,” Hinata croaked. 

 

He was late, but he was there. Kageyama made it to practice only a few minutes late and excused himself by saying a teacher held him back. Reality was, he had been busying himself by putting the letter in Hinata’s locker. His hands felt ice cold, despite the nervous sweat racking his body. Now, he would have to face Hinata. He didn’t know what to expect, but he was thinking along the lines of being ignored or being yelled at. But, when he stepped into the gym, he was bombarded with something so much more painful. 

Kageyama had been in the gym for only about three seconds. And in those three seconds, Hinata had already jumped onto him and was crying things incoherently. Kageyama hugged him back with vehement. He looked at Yachi who nodded to him, knowing that he needed to go talk to Hinata in private. Still being carried, Kageyama took Hinata to the changing room and sat him on the bench. He couldn’t hear Hinata completely, but he heard something along the lines of, “I’m sorry…” and “So pathetic.”

Kageyama pulled Hinata’s hands from his face. This moment strangely resembled everything that happened when Kageyama opened up to him. But this time he was in Hinata’s position, and he had to do the cheering up. He did the only thing he knew how to do that he knew wouldn’t create protest. 

He kissed him. It wasn’t like any other kiss they’d exchanged. Which is hard to go off of, speaking they’d only been engaging in the art of it for about three days. The electricity of their emotions dancing between their lips. Hinata even responded differently, his wet cheeks flushed red as he jumped slightly. He felt it. It wasn’t normal. It was stronger, like their bond was reaching out like a fading candle, and its flickers were jumping towards each other in a final attempt to be relit. And it worked, as far as they could tell. Kageyama pushed it farther and put his hands on Hinata’s cheeks directly as to say, _‘I’ve got you, and only you,’_. Hinata pulled Kageyama closer by wrapping his arms around his neck. Kageyama made sure Hinata knew he was there, no matter what. He broke the kiss with hesitation, touching his nose with Hinata’s. 

His voice was barely a whisper. “You know we still have to talk through this, right?” 

Hinata whimpered. “Why? I thought this was a perfectly good way to express our emotions.”

“Hinata…” Kageyama murmured against Hinata’s cheek. “I guess it _can_ wait.”

Hinata hummed, and Kageyama took it as a good enough reply. He kissed Hinata again, in a way more familiar. Until Kageyama’s kisses started missing Hinata’s mouth. Soon, Kageyama was kissing along Hinata’s chin, which earned him writhing from the smaller boy. He smirked against his skin and kissed along his neck, even daring to nip at him playfully. 

Nearly breathless, Hinata managed a small, “Kageyama…” before the locker room door was bust open. Needless to say the boys scrambled away from each other, red as ever. The first year that entered oh-so-rudely stared at them quizzically, before shrugging it off and tossing his gym bag into his locker. Hinata and Kageyama waited a few minutes even after he left, just to be sure. 

Hinata looked at Kageyama with an expression like no other. He didn’t know what to say, so instead he blurted, “Not bad, Baka-geyama.” 

“Oh?” Kageyama challenged. “That didn’t sound like something you could label as ‘not bad’, dumbass. Don’t act like I couldn’t feel you writhing all over m-”

“You’ve ruined the mood!”

“What? How? I thought it might make things tenser if I said how heavy your breathing was, and how you groaned when I kissed your ne-”

“Stop! Stop! Why, why. Oh my god. Why?” 

“Hmm. Whatever you try to object, I’ll still know you liked it.”

“I thought you brought me here to talk?! Not…um…You know!” Hinata protested, pushing on Kageyama's shoulder. 

Despite the joking tone they used around each other, they both knew the heavy pull that was between them. “Yeah, that. My dad’s back, um, and unless you’ve been living under a rock, I was sure you’d know.”

“Do you have the letter?” Hinata asked nervously. 

“No, I don’t, It’s, uh, in your locker at the main building. W-wait. How did you know about a letter?”

Hinata hesitated. “I tried returning your call. Or, calls, this morning. Your dad answered.” Kageyama cursed to himself, but recomposed himself and faced Hinata seriously. 

“My dad doesn’t want us to be together…” He paused, observing the expression on Hinata’s face. He too had started to tear up. “But, he doesn’t know if we’re even together or not. It’s just that ever since I tried to come out to him, he thinks all of my guy friends are, well, boyfriends. I can convince him to let us talk, but until he leaves again in a month or two, we have to keep things on the down-low. You know?’

“That’s why you were so on edge yesterday. Shit, Kageyama. I’m so sorry. I’m so, so-”

“Don’t apologize. He’s an ass, and I overreacted. He was an hour away from where we were. The one thing I did get scared of, with reason, was Noya with that picture of us in the car.”

Hinata nodded, his expression distant. “Yeah.”

Kageyama leaned forward. “You okay?” 

Hinata looked up at him tearfully. “I’m fine. But what if _we’re_ not? What if we can’t keep things up in secret?” His face contorted into an expression of deep emotional strain.

“We’ll be fine. I promise you. Are you up for practice? Or should we keep getting our emotions out?” Kageyama said, trying to cheer up Hinata with a small wink at the end. 

“I hate to say it, but let’s just stay here. Volleyball can wait. Right now, I need some emotional healing. I think Yachi can handle the first years.”

“Good thing the love doctor is in office.” Kageyama chortled, kissing Hinata sweetly and chastely. 

“You’re so cheesy.” Hinata giggled. 

“Like cheddar.” Kageyama replied. 

 

{About a week later}  
“…and I don’t want to hear or see anything about you and this boy doing any disgusting things. You’ll turn in your phone to me every night at eleven. Do you understand me? No second chances, no other choices.”

“Yes, dad. I understand. I won’t betray you. Hinata’s only a friend.”

“And Tobio?”

“Yes?”

“If I find out about anything, your ‘friends’ won’t be hearing from you for a very long time.”

“Yes, sir.”

 

Kageyama repeated the conversation a few days after it initially happened to Hinata, who during the entirety of it made commentary and disgusted faces. 

“What does he mean by ‘disgusting things’? I’m sure me kissing you isn’t disgusting. And definitely not hugging. At least I’m not licking you.” Hinata said, sticking out his tongue playfully to accentuate his point. 

“Who knows? Also, keep your tongue to yourself. That really is nasty.” Kageyama grumbled, shuffling back from Hinata and his outstretched tongue. 

“That’s not what you said last night!” Hinata crowed, winking in Kageyama’s direction. 

“Oh my god, you’re worse than me in the locker room a few weeks ago, you pervert. Besides, I’m pretty sure even if we _did_ do it, I’d top.”

“No, no. No way. I’d top!” Hinata argued glaring at Kageyama. 

“Did I not just mention the locker room? I was totally dominating you.”

“I object! I was in a state where I could not have topped you due to my emotional instability.”

“You don’t think I was emotional?”

“But emotions make you all grumpy usually, and that didn’t happen, so I’m gonna say no. You weren’t emotional.”

“Oh my god, you’re impossible.” Kageyama groaned, falling backwards onto Hinata’s bed.

Hinata looked over at Kageyama outstretched on his bed and crawled over to him. Kageyama opened his arms, expecting to be cuddled with, but instead Hinata straddled over Kageyama and put his hands on Kageyama’s wrists. “Good grief,” Kageyama replied coolly, despite his burning face. If you’re going to try to top, at least be strong enough to hold me down.”

“I am!” Hinata retaliated, dropping down all of his weight onto Kageyama. Even though now this weakened Kageyama in many, _many_ ways, He still flipped over and was now over Hinata. 

“Are you now?” Kageyama smirked, this time in turn putting his weight on Hinata. 

“Don’t get cocky,” Hinata said innocently, not noticing when Kageyama nearly choked on the irony of that statement. “This means nothing. I can top! Don’t underestimate me.”

“Don’t you worry, babe. I wouldn’t dream of underestimating you.” 

“No fair!” Hinata yelled, his face reddening. “Affectionate nicknames are cheating!”

Kageyama groaned at the sheer amount of talking Hinata was doing, and decided to put an end to it. He kissed Hinata feverishly, wasting no time in melting Hinata’s fight for dominance. He kissed along his jaw and onto his ear, where Hinata giggled and complained about being ‘ticklish’. He pulled gently on Hinata’s earlobe before moving down to Hinata’s neck. 

“Finally, right where we left off. Back to the locker, hmm?” Kageyama teased.

He kissed underneath Hinata’s jaw and down the side of his lightly freckled neck, until stopping at the dip of his collar bone, where he moved the shirt and exposed the skin, sucking and nipping gently until a small, bright love bite was left in memory of his mouth. 

“Oh god, Kageyama…” Hinata breathed. 

“What is it?” Kageyama asked with a smirk.

“How am I going to h-hide that??”

Disappointed with the response he received, he continued to pepper Hinata’s upper chest and collar with love bites. Hinata ran his fingers through his own thick hair and tried to focus on keeping himself contained. 

And of course, right when Kageyama had lifted Hinata’s shirt over his head and was by his belly button, he stopped. He earned an upset whimper from Hinata. 

“You’re such an ass. I thought we were finally going to get somewhere.”

“It’s been, like, three weeks since we even got together, Hinata. Besides, are you not even going to comment on my amazing top skills?”

“I won’t comment on anything until my awkward boner goes away, you asshole.”

Kageyama laughed. “You become such a naughty mouth when you get turned on, huh?”

“Ugh, only when the person who caused it decides to bail because they’re too chicken to keep it going.” Hinata seethed, his blush fading, but the not-so-conspicuous tent in his pants staying as strong as ever. “Fuck you.”

“You wish, dumbass.” Kageyama remarked before Hinata glared at him and pulled him back down, kissing him intensely. 

“See how you like it.” Hinata said simply, keeping Kageyama over him and busying him with the kiss, one hand on Kageyama’s head, the other on his arm to keep him stable as he grinded up against Kageyama.

“Oh, you did n-not just play me like that, you dirty cheat.” Kageyama grunted, pushing Hinata’s hands above his head and letting his lower weight drop down onto Hinata’s crotch. “You’re in for it now.” 

Kageyama pushed his hips down and slowly rolled them against Hinata’s, kissing him to keep him from growing too loud. Hinata’s own hips bucked upwards, but Kageyama traded down a hand from Hinata’s wrists, and pressed his hip down against the mattress. In between breaths, Hinata growled in his ear. “You make this s-sound like a, _fuck_ , punishment…”

Kageyama didn’t reply, he instead straddled Hinata and unzipped the zipper of his jeans to reduce a layer between them. He traced a finger over the bulge in Hinata’s underwear before unzipping his own pants and going back to his grinding maneuver. He pulled on Hinata’s underwear slightly in the back, showing a small part of his backside. He stopped again. 

“Kageyama, I swear t-to god if you…” Hinata started, looking back up to Kageyama and realizing what he wanted. “O-Oh, go ahead.” He consented.

Kageyama nodded and pulled Hinata’s underwear down the rest of the way. Hinata groaned as the cool air blew past his exposed skin. Kageyama placed his fingers around the shaft and slowly stroked upwards, thumbing over the tip and sliding back down. Kageyama undid his boxers and shivered as he pressed his length against Hinata’s. A groan rose in his throat as Hinata sat up and grabbed both members in his hand. He pressed his hips up lightly and breathed out a curse. Slicked naturally, they moved freely. 

Hinata couldn’t help his own moans when he heard the soft grunting from Kageyama, nor could he stop himself from smirking when he heard Kageyama get particularly loud. Kageyama moved himself out of Hinata’s hand and pushed Hinata back against the headboard. Hesitantly, Kageyama kissed the insides of Hinata’s thighs before gingerly and slowly taking Hinata’s length in his mouth. Hinata pulled a pillow from beside him and bit into it, bucking his hips up into Kageyama’s mouth. “T-Tobio…”

Coming up coughing and unaware of Hinata’s use of his first name at the time, choked, “You can’t do _that_ , dumbass!”

Hinata mumbled a weak ‘ _sorry_ ’, and kissed Kageyama’s forehead. Kageyama moved back down and tried it again, holding Hinata’s hips down. He started slowly by bobbing his head up and down, looking up at Hinata with concern every time Hinata let out a whimper. 

“I think I’m g-gonna…” Hinata gasped as Kageyama took his mouth off of Hinata’s member and started grinding against him again. It grew rough when Hinata finally came, arching his back with a long exhale. After catching his breath, he moved over to Kageyama. Too embarrassed to try to put his mouth on Kageyama’s nether region, he settled for using his hands. A few minutes later, Kageyama came too. 

Exhausted, the two lazily pulled up their pants and lay together on the bed. 

Kageyama grinned, out of breath. “So, who’s a top, exactly?”

Hinata, still with his eyes closed, replied, “I would say you, but that was a bit of a tie on my part.”

“God dammit, I did this specifically for you to tell me who topped.” Kageyama joked. “Oh, and back there, did I hear you call me ‘Tobio’?”

Hinata groaned and hid his face in his hands. “It just slipped out! Heat of the moment, thing.”

“Hmm. Well it definitely kept me going.”

“You didn’t seem to notice it at the time.”

“Technicalities. Doesn’t matter. I noticed it now, _Shouyou_.” Kageyama nudged Hinata as he said it. “Shouyou, Shouyou, Shouyou. Your name is pretty fun to say.”

“Is it bad that I like you calling me by my first name?” 

“It depends. If you’re gonna pop a boner every time I say it, then yes. There is something wrong with you.”

Hinata made a disgusted face. “I don’t get off to my own name, Kageyama. I’m not _that_ gross.”

Kageyama hummed in reply before asking, “Can I use your shower? I don’t like feeling, um, sticky.” 

Hinata laughed at Kageyama’s burning cheeks. “Yeah, go ahead. Linen closet is on the left side of the bathroom door. Just watch out because Natsu leaves her bath toys on the floor.”

“Thanks.” Kageyama said, stepping out of the room. Hinata listened to the squeak of the linen closet as it opened. He then heard the sound of a rubber toy followed by a curse and a crash. 

“Natsu’s toys!” Hinata reiterated. A couple seconds passed before he heard Kageyama curse again. “You okay?”

“I’m fine! I’m fuckin’ _great_!” Kageyama yelled. Hinata sighed when he heard the water finally start to run. 

Hinata thought to himself with a smile. _Take that, Kageyama’s dad,_ he mocked. _your totally hot son just did_ it _with me_. A mini milestone down, Hinata slept lightly to pass time until Kageyama returned. 

Hinata woke up a few hours later to the sound of Kageyama moving from his bed. Hinata whined and turned to face Kageyama, pulling him back down and hugging himself against the larger boy’s chest. He said something, but it came out more as a muffled cry. 

Kageyama’s chest hummed as he spoke. “Hinata, I have to go. It’s almost seven and my dad’s going to be home soon.”

Hinata nudged his head under Kageyama’s chin and planted a small kiss. “Five more minutes?” He felt Kageyama’s heart speed up. 

“I-I dunno, I’m just kinda worried that he’ll get suspicious, y’know?” Despite saying this, Kageyama cuddled closer to Hinata, wrapping his arms around Hinata’s small frame. 

“I’ll get my mom to tell him we studied later than we expected.”

“My books aren’t even over here.” Kageyama remembered, glancing down into Hinata’s eager eyes. 

“If he asks about that just tell him I let you use mine.” Hinata urged, rubbing small circles gently on Kageyama’s chest. “Please?”

“Fine. But five minutes only, okay?” Kageyama sighed, kissing the top of Hinata’s head. “I hope you know that I’m looking forward to my dad leaving again. I just…didn’t know if you knew it. Um, knew that I can’t wait to stay the night again, go out together. All those things.”

Hinata kissed Kageyama and smiled against his lips. “Well, I think you should know, that for the time being, I don’t need all that. I’m happy with our sneaky get-togethers.” He giggled. “Especially this one.”

“ _Especially_ this one.” Kageyama repeated. Nobody said anything after that. They closed their eyes and stayed in their embrace, listening to the excited laughter from Natsu downstairs as her mother and father returned home with her, and the shifting of pots from the kitchen as they started dinner. Hinata hummed quietly to himself, a low tune that made Kageyama feel warm and welcome. Hinata’s family, though Hinata had not yet come out, probably had their suspicious by this time, but never once refused Kageyama’s presence in their home. He was almost a member of the family. Kageyama hated to do it, but he pulled away from Hinata after those five minutes passed.

“I can live with our sneaky get-togethers, but this is always the worst part.” Hinata mumbled, exchanging a kiss with Kageyama before leading him out the door. “I’ll see you at practice tomorrow.”

“Bye. Oh, I-um…” Kageyama looked like he wanted to say something, but swallowed his words. “Sorry, never mind. Bye.”

Hinata closed the door and trudged into the kitchen. “We finished studying. Need any help with dinner?”

Natsu pointed at herself boastfully. “Nope! Momma already chose me to help.”

His mom chimed in. “Thanks, Shou. But Natsu’s already helping me. You can help your dad look at schools.” Her voice dropped to a whisper. “I think he’s considering Tokyo.”


	6. Everything is emphemeral, we'll be okay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama's dad gives the boys a not-so-pretty surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did someone ask for the angst train??? ok so my timeline for this is really messy and it might seem like their relationship is rushed but I feel like it fits their impulsive characters. Kageyama has liked hina since the end of their first year, and Hinata likd him in the middle of their second year, and now they're third years. so all this rushing into things is actually just them trying to catch up with all of those missed years they could've had together. almost a month and they've already pushed their limits, everything will slow down when their lives slow down.

Hinata gasped and ran over to his dad, seated at the dinner table. “You’re really considering Tokyo?!” Hinata asked eagerly, practically vibrating in his chair. His dad nodded and smiled. 

“I took into consideration what you said about all of the money you’ve saved. Plus, Tokyo is only about an hour away, which really isn’t far by bullet train.”

“Yes! Thank you so, so much! I love you!”

“Love you too kiddo. But that also means you have to work hard on the exams coming up at the end of this school year. Don’t they also have sports scholarships? So you can play abroad?”

“They do! I’m pretty sure I’m receiving one. Though, I don’t want to jinx it.”

“Your mom and I do believe you have the talent for the scholarship. You’ve been to nationals, and you’ve improved so much. Tutoring with, who were they? Yachi and Tsukishima? They also helped you a lot academically.”

“I know. Tsukki nearly gave me a restraining order from the sheer amount of times I chased after him to thank him.” 

“What does Yachi want to do after this year? I know she probably wants to go into something that has to do with managing. At least, I’d assume. She really enjoyed managing the team.”

“I think I recall her wanting to be a lawyer? She’s come pretty far from her initial ‘fear-of-everything’ attitude.” 

His dad chuckled and closed his laptop. “Well then, I was way off. Why don’t you wash up and get ready for dinner? And, please, shower afterwards. You reek.”

Hinata’s heart palpated nervously, hoping his dad couldn’t tell what happened between him and Kageyama. He was sure his family would have nothing against it, and it might not even be a big surprise, but then they would surely put the pieces together about him and Kageyama. He’d have to do it soon enough, as it was becoming hard to keep it secret. Knowing about him and Kageyama was a risk, but it was one he was willing to take.

He ate dinner quickly and contemplated his options while he showered. He could 1), tell his family to get it off of his chest and try to convince them not to tell Kageyama’s family. Or 2) avoid any kind of mistakes by not telling them, but instead settle for living with it and not being able to tell anyone (which was a heavy burden). 2 was smarter, but 1 was a better choice in the long run. He dressed himself and waited until Natsu went to bed to go downstairs.

His voice broke on the first, unrelated sentence. “Hey, can we, um, talk, maybe?”

His mother looked concerned. “Of course Shou. What’s wrong?”

“Well, I hope this isn’t really something that’s wrong b-because…” He stopped midsentence. He thought that he was probably going through what Kageyama had experienced in confessing his affection. Tears pooled down his face and fell onto his shirt. His mom embraced him gently and rubbed his back. “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t apologize, Shou. You can tell us…” His dad comforted.

“I’m, um,” Hinata started, sniffling away his tears. “I’ve been kinda thinking about who I am and it kinda took me somewhere I didn’t think I would be. I met some pretty supportive people to help me realize, and I didn’t really think too much about doing this because I was afraid of chickening out-but um…here goes…” He took a deep breath and held it before releasing it in the form of these words: “I think I’m gay…or, or…I am. I’m gay.”

His parents looked at each other before looking at him. “Oh, Shouyou…” His mom said, embracing him. “You shouldn’t be so upset over that. You know that we’re here to support you. No matter what.”

“Well, unless you robbed a bank. Then we wouldn’t support you.’ His dad joked. “Thanks for telling us.” 

Hinata swallowed a shaky breath, pulling away from his mom. “Love you.”

His mom smiled gently and wiped a tear off of his cheek. “We love you too, Shou.”

Hinata awkwardly left the room. People made these out to be one of the hardest things you’d ever do in your life. And sure, it was, but Hinata’s mind automatically drifted to what it might have been like for Kageyama. Hinata had a supportive family, and the conversation went quickly, barely even over five minutes (the majority of that time being Hinata gathering his nerves and/or crying). Kageyama, for what Hinata could make out from the discomfort in the topic of coming out to his family, had an obviously horrible experience. As Hinata lay on his bed, he began to imagine Kageyama, nervous, but excited. He wasn’t expecting to be broken. Before his father grew cold, before Kageyama grew anxious and terrified. 

He pictured Kageyama, crying as Hinata did as he breathed out the words possibly recited a thousand times, hoping for nothing but the support he deserved so much. Hinata saw the mixed feelings return to him, a mother’s warm, kind words clashing against the ice spat by his father. He could feel the sobs that racked Kageyama’s body now melting to his own, even just imagining it hurt him so badly. A father who had to be physically restrained by a scared mother, doing her best just to calm him down. Telling her son to hide away in his room until she was done talking to his father. The same one that left a night after.

Hinata glanced at his clock. It was only about nine, meaning he had a little longer to talk to Kageyama. Picking up his phone from his night stand, he flopped back down onto his bed face-first as it rang. He breathed in deeply through his nose, the seemingly ever-present smell of Kageyama filling him with warmth. 

Kageyama’s voice warbled on the other end. “Hey.” His voice was thick with sleep.

Hinata forgot to turn his head and spoke into his pillow. “Mffh. I havff euws.”

“What?”

“Sorry,” Hinata shifted and sat up against his headboard. “I said, ‘Hey, I have news.’ Also, have you been asleep? Isn’t your dad home? I thought if you were going to bed you had to leave your phone downstairs.”

“Uh, my dad went on a last minute business trip. He’ll be back in two days, so it’s just me and my mom. So to answer your question, yes, I was asleep.”

 

“Ah. I see.”

“So what’s the news?”

Hinata smiled as if Kageyama were there to see it. “I came out.” He could almost feel Kageyama sit up with excitement.

“What?! How did they react?! Are you okay?” Kageyama questioned hurriedly.

“I’m shaken up, but they took it super well! God. I’ve got such a big weight off of my chest now.”

Kageyama breathed with relief. “That’s good. I’m, uh, congrats.”

Hinata heard discomfort in Kageyama’s voice. “Do you want to come over?”

“You just came out to your parents. Will they _let_ me over?”

“I was gay before I told them, and you’ve come over before. No big deal. Probably gotta bribe my mom with chores though. She doesn’t like last minute planning.” Hinata chuckled. “You up for it?”

“Like, stay the night? Or just hang out?”

“ ’S up to you.”  
Hinata could hear Kageyama shuffling out of his bed and moving to his drawers. “I’ll stay over. Be there in ten.” The line buzzed and clicked. Hinata sat up and walked downstairs to let his parents know. His dad was okay with it right away, but his mom agreed to let Kageyama over if Hinata took Natsu to the park on Saturday. 

Though Kageyama was over a short time ago, and had already seen the mess, Hinata cleaned up his room and rolled out the futon on his floor. He clad it with Natsu’s old princess sheets as a joke and threw down one of his own pillows. Hinata brought out his extensive collection of Disney and Ghibli movies, and pulled the DVD player from his closet. Just as he finished tucking in the corner of his sheets, a polite knock rang out on his bedroom door. His dad informed him that Kageyama was at the door.

Hinata slipped on his house shoes and walked downstairs to greet Kageyama. Kageyama offered greetings to Hinata’s parents and trailed behind Hinata up the stairs. Kageyama spoke as soon as the door was closed. 

“You didn’t tell them about us, did you?” He asked, a slight hint of forcefulness behind his. Hinata knew Kageyama was scared, and he didn’t question the guarded intent. 

“No. Just like we agreed before. Until your dad leaves again, this,” He motioned between the two of them, “is kept secret.”

Kageyama physically slouched, his tense muscles relaxing. “Thank god. You’re the best.”

“I know, I know.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes and opened his arms to allow Hinata to hug him. Hinata slumped onto Kageyama, causing him to lose balance and trip over the futon on the floor. 

“Were you expecting me to sleep on the floor or..?” Kageyama looked down at the bedspread. “Princesses? C’mon. If you are really going to make me sleep on the floor you could’ve at least given me _some_ dignity.”

Hinata chuckled and sat down on the futon. “Does it really take away your dignity to sleep on princess bedsheets in your boyfriend’s room?” Kageyama shot him a tired look. “Only teasing! I set this up for us to watch some movies on, since my DVD player doesn’t reach my bed with the cord.”

“Do we have to watch movies?” Kageyama asked, crawling up onto Hinata’s bed. “I have something better in mind.”

Hinata blushed. “O-oh?”

“Yeah. Sleep is way better.” Kageyama mumbled sliding under the duvet and lifting his arm for Hinata to burrow under. Hinata muttered a few vulgarities under his breath before joining Kageyama. “See? Much more comfortable than a futon on the ground.”

Hinata whined. “But I spent a while actually cleaning my room for you!”

Kageyama kissed the back of Hinata’s neck. “Thanks for that, then.”

Hinata scooted his butt closer to Kageyama to create a proper spooning form. Kageyama raised the side of Hinata’s shirt and rubbed circles onto the smooth skin. Hinata practically puddled under Kageyama’s touch and refused to let him stop, grabbing onto his hand to prevent him from pulling away. 

When Kageyama finally complained about his arm falling asleep, Hinata turned to face him. He draped his legs over Kageyama’s thighs and stroked Kageyama’s face lovingly. The moment was ruined a few times, however, when Kageyama would stick his tongue out and lick Hinata’s hand. 

“Hypocrite!” Hinata jabbed, remembering Kageyama’s earlier comment about Hinata sticking out his tongue. 

“Hey, Hinata?” Kageyama whispered, brushing his nose against Hinata’s.

Hinata mumbled in acknowledgement, leaning up slightly to kiss Kageyama’s nose. 

“This might sound like it’s coming too soon, and it probably is but…I’m a stupid teenager with stupid teenager tendencies, so here’s what I should’ve told you on that couch back that first night…” Kageyama opened his dark blue eyes and locked them with Hinata’s golden brown ones. He could see through them, as they flickered with excitement and moved constantly, like a candle shuddering under a whispering breath. 

Hinata could see deep fear and unknowingness, but also trust along the surface of Kageyama’s eyes. He liked to compare them to the drop offs of the ocean. “Hinata, er, _Shouyou_ ,” Hinata smiled slightly at the use of his first name again. “I'm abso-fucking-lutely in love with you.” Hinata’s grin dropped in surprise and tears fell down his cheeks in small streams, scaring Kageyama. “Was it too soon? Shit, Shou-”

Hinata laughed and kissed Kageyama rid him of his worries. “I love you too, Tobio. I love you so, so much.” Kageyama laughed too and wiped the tears from Hinata’s cheeks. 

“You could’ve just said that dumbass,” Kageyama muttered. “Minus, you know, the crying and stuff.”

Hinata pulled the covers higher onto his shoulders and shrugged. “I couldn’t really help it. I was just thinking about how far you’ve come; how far _we’ve_ come, and I guess you saying that just kinda made my happy meter flood. I mean, how many volleyball playing, totally handsome, amazing boyfriends do you get in a lifetime? And one that will be there no matter what? Not a lot.”

“Are you gonna get sappy again? Because if you are, I can’t promise I’ll stay awake for it. I’m exhausted.”

“That’s about as sappy as I’ll get for the time being.” Hinata squirmed out from Kageyama’s arms and crawled out of bed. “You go ahead and sleep. I’ll be back in maybe ten minutes.”

“Where’re you going?” Kageyama asked, rolling over and resting his head on his hand to face Hinata.

“Convenience store. Want anything?” Hinata opened his top drawer and grabbed his wallet. 

“Red bean and green tea ice cream would be nice. My money’s in my bag-”

“No, no, Kageyama. You paid for our date and my ice cream last time, so this is on me.”

“Fine. See you soon.” Kageyama replied, letting his head drop from his hands and onto the soft pillow. 

By the time Hinata returned, he found Kageyama asleep, face shoved so far into the pillow that Hinata was worried he would suffocate. Hinata dropped the bag on the floor, sat on the edge of his bed, and rolled Kageyama over by the shoulder until he faced him. He ran a hand through Kageyama’s bangs and down his cheek before placing a chaste kiss on his forehead, rubbing his thumb on the corner of Kageyama’s lip. Hinata decided not to wake Kageyama up and instead picked the bag back up off of the floor and headed out to the kitchen where he put their ice cream into the freezer. He took off his shirt and slid into bed with Kageyama, wrapping his arm over Kageyama’s side and pressing his chest against Kageyama’s back. Hinata could feel him relax against his warm body. 

As morning came, the two boys were woken up by loud knocking on the front door. They jumped up immediately. The early purple light of sunrise pooled onto Kageyama’s face as he and Hinata looked at each other with questioning glances. Kageyama checked his phone. Over a dozen missed calls. Kageyama swallowed back the terrifying knot in his throat that threatened him with tears. He kissed Hinata quickly and grabbed his stuff and pushed it into his bag before rushing downstairs to meet Hinata’s parents at the front door-- with Kageyama’s dad. 

Hinata peeked around the corner of the staircase as Kageyama swayed back and forth on his feet. His dad’s eyes shot ice in Kageyama’s direction, contrasting with the thankful tone he used when talking to Hinata’s parents. All Hinata wanted to do was storm out into the middle of it all and take Kageyama by the hand. 

“Oh, he was no trouble at all,” Hinata’s mother waved her hand, reading Kageyama’s dad’s face and noticing the malice in his glances. “The two studied for a while and he just crashed here. His mother called and I let her know that he was welcome to stay over.” Hinata’s dad nodded along.

Kageyama’s dad loosened his stare, but didn’t buy the story completely. “I appreciate you taking in my son, but he will not be coming over anymore. He knows he isn’t allowed to stay over at other people’s houses. Thank you for understanding.” He nodded to Kageyama and the two walked out of the house, Hinata catching Kageyama’s backward glance. As soon as the front door closed, Hinata stormed upstairs and waited by his phone. 

Hours passed and Hinata’s mother kept trying to comfort him, but to no avail. His phone didn’t ring once. He just sat, feeling like his heart had been hollowed out. How could he let this happen to Kageyama? 

Hinata thought to himself as he stared at his ceiling, eyebrows pulled down as his face scrunched in an effort to block tears from falling. The sunlight that poured into his room made him mad. How did anything dare to be so bright at a time like this?

Another hour passed. Maybe two. 

He stared blankly at his weekend homework, blinking only after rereading the question for the umpteenth time--because no matter how hard he tried, Kageyama was the only thing that he could focus on. So many times had Hinata gripped his pencil so hard that his fingers and knuckles turned white and cold. So many times had he recited the words he swore to say to Kageyama’s dad when he had the chance. He breathed out and let his head fall hard onto his desk, the impact so loud that it brought Natsu padding over to him in a hurry. 

She approached him gently, putting her small fingers on his head and putting her face next to his. “Shou?” She whispered anxiously. 

Hinata sat up, an obvious red mark clad his forehead. “I’m sorry, Natsu. I can’t take you to the park tod-”

“It’s not that. You gonna be okay?” Natsu asked, climbing up onto Hinata’s lap and patting his arm. 

“I’ll be fine. I’m just worried that I did something stupid to Kageyama.”

“Language,” Natsu muttered before pulling Hinata down to her and kissing his forehead. “Tobio will be okay, okay? I love him and Momma loves him and Dad loves him and you love him. We love him a lot and he will be okay.”

Hinata nodded. “He’s gonna be okay.”

“I love you, Shouuuuu.” Natsu smiled, sliding off of Hinata and turning out of his room. 

“Love ya.” Hinata replied, laying his head back down on his desk. “He’s gonna be okay,” he mumbled. He slept for what only felt like two seconds before his phone rang. He shot up and flipped it open with nearly enough force to rip the top half off. 

“Hello?” Hinata urged into the phone.

“Hinata?” Hinata audibly relaxed as he heard Kageyama’s familiar voice murmur on the other end.

“Yes, yes, Tobio it’s me; are you okay?! I can’t explain ho-”

“Hinata!” Kageyama snapped, pain hid behind his words.

Hinata froze. “Yes?”

“I ran. I’m stupid and I ran. I’m outside your house--I-I need you to let me in before he sees me. _Please_ …” Hinata could almost feel the tears on Kageyama’s cheeks. 

“O-Of course, Tobio, I’m headed down right now.” The line clicked right after. Hinata bulleted down the stairs, past his parents, and swung open the door, not giving Kageyama a chance to take off his shoes before pulling him upstairs.

As soon as Kageyama and Hinata burst into the bedroom, Kageyama leaned forward into Hinata’s neck and allowed himself to cry. Hinata pulled him close and rubbed small circles into the center of his back, placing kisses gingerly on his head. Hinata steered him to the bed and pulled his knees up to allow the taller boy to lean on him comfortably; however, Kageyama sat up and pulled Hinata’s legs on either side of his waist and sat him on his lap. Kageyama wiped his tears on his shirt and placed his forehead on Hinata’s chest. “I fucked up so bad, Shou. I can’t-” He stopped to let out a sob that pulled at Hinata’s heart. “There’s no way to fix this.” 

Hinata’s voice cracked as he felt his own chin tremble and his words catch in his throat. “Of course there’s a way to fix this—I mean, it’s not as bad as we both think it is, y’know?”

“ _How?_ ”

“We’re still okay. You’re here, in my house. My family loves you. _I_ love you. I love every single part of you.”

Kageyama drew in a shaky breath. “But we’re not okay, Shou. My dad hates the both of us, and he won’t even let me see you again. All because I slept over. It’s so fucking stupid- how could such a small thing do something like _this?_ I should’ve just listened to him.”

“You can keep coming in secret, my f-”

“He’ll _hurt_ me Shou. He’ll hurt my mom. He’s just going to get drunk off his ass and hurt us. He might hurt you, and I can’t have that happen…” Kageyama choked back tears.

“You’re worth getting a little hurt for, Tobio-”

“No I’m not!” Kageyama snapped. “I’m not, Shouyou. He’s already done it to me and I don’t want it happening to you!” 

“Where?” Hinata demanded, and Kageyama froze, eyes widening as more hot tears spilled out. 

“Fuck,” he whispered to himself before covering it up with a, “What?”

“Where did he fucking touch you, Tobio? I’m going to fuck him up, so help me. Where?” Hinata pressed, and despite his crying, his anger was not diluted by tears. 

“I-I’m okay, Shouyou. It doesn’t hurt-”

“Show me,” Hinata stressed. “Show me, now.”

Kageyama bit his bottom lip. Hinata leaned down and tilted Kageyama’s chin upwards to meet their lips. Hinata rested his nose on Kageyama’s. “ _Please_ Tobio.” Kageyama gently pushed Hinata off of him and turned around, lifting the back of his shirt. Hinata gasped and let out a sob, covering his moth and barely brushing his fingertips over a large, freshly-forming bruise on the back of Kageyama’s shoulder. The red and purple skin screamed at him. “Tobio-”

Kageyama turned around and looked at Hinata through glassy eyes. “I’ll be fine, Shou.”

“Y-you need to call someone about this,” Hinata panicked. “Has-has this happened anywhere else or-or any time before? Is your mom okay?”

“He hasn’t done any more damage than I’ve done.” Kageyama started crying again. “I’ve torn my family apart. He threatened my mom. He came home drunk last night, and demanded my mom to tell him where I was. He drank more and came to get me this morning. He hit me with an empty glass bottle when we got home.”

“You didn’t tear your family apart. Your dad did, Tobio.” They sat for a moment, the thick silence stealing the words from their lips. “Will you stay with me?” Hinata held Kageyama’s face and pushed the tears away with his thumbs. “Your mom, too. I can’t see you like this.”

Kageyama put a hand over Hinata’s and leaned forward to kiss him. “I love you, Shou.”

“Tobio-” Hinata put a thumb over Kageyama’s lips. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, way too much to see you like this.”

“My dad will know where I am, Shou. You’re the only person he knows I’m familiar with.”

“We’ll call someone, so-so he can’t touch you or take you away from me. Please, Tobio,” Hinata begged, his bright eyes hung onto every feature of Kageyama’s face, trying to pull him in. “Stay…”

Kageyama wiped his nose on his forearm and locked his eyes with Hinata’s. “You won’t leave me?”

“Why would you even think like that, Tobio?! I’m always going to be here, no matter what!”

“I’ll stay, Shou. Since you’re staying with me…I’ll stay with you.”

Hinata let his hands reach up to Kageyama’s face, feeling the last of his tears slide down his cheeks. Kageyama wiped off Hinata’s tears. “Stop crying, dumbass.”

“You started it.” Hinata replied, leaning on Kageyama and kissing him on the jaw. Kageyama blew out air and wiped his own tears. Hinata pulled away and looked at Kageyama with his flickering eyes once again. “Call your mom. And we should probably go downstairs to tell my parents before they start getting worried.”

“Yeah, okay. Thank you.”

“Who would I be if I didn’t let you stay?” 

“No, really. Thank you Shou. For letting me stay and-and for supporting me through all of,” Kageyama gestured to himself. “This.” 

“Tobio, I’ll always be here when you need me. Always.” Hinata brushed away Kageyama’s hair and kissed his forehead. 

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too. You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” Kageyama sighed. Red-faced and tired, Kageyama put his hand in Hinata’s and walked down to the living room. 

The pair stood in front of Hinata’s parents, still holding hands. “Mom, dad, um-” Hinata paused to look at Kageyama, who was already holding back tears. He squeezed his hand reassuringly. “Tobio and I need to tell you something. Or, really, ask you something.”

“We’re listening, Shou. Tobio, do you need water or something? There’s no need to cry, honey.” Hinata’s mom spoke calmly. There was gentle concern in his dad’s eyes. 

“I’m okay,” Kageyama tried to say, but it came out as a whisper. “Shou and I were talking and-and-” His lip trembled. “My mom and I need a place to stay-”

“Are you two alright? What about your dad? Does he need somewhere to stay too?” Hinata’s dad asked.

“That’s _why_ he needs a place to stay. His dad is…his dad is abusive.” Hinata explained, moving his hand to hug Kageyama at the waist as he started to shake. Hinata’s eyes watered, but he choked back tears. “Do you want to show them, Tobio?”

Kageyama nodded, trembling, and turned around to show them the bruise on the back of his shoulder. 

“Good lord,” Hinata’s dad gasped. His mom was silently shocked. “Have you called the cops? Or gone to court?”

Kageyama whimpered. “No, sir.”

“I think that’s what we need to do. And I think the spare bedroom will work fine for you two as long as you need.”

A sob came from both Kageyama and Hinata as they embraced. 

“Tobio, you’re like family to us, you’re always welcome. If someone hurts you, they’re hurting us. Is this the only time he’s done this?” Hinata’s mom asked, standing up and walking over to rub Kageyama’s arm. 

“No ma’am. He’s done it before, but it’s not usually this bad. I never told anyone because I didn’t want to be a burden. After all this time it just kinda pent up and-” Kageyama shook with more tears. 

“You’ll never be a burden to us, sweetie,” Hinata’s mom comforted. “Let’s call your mom down here and I’ll talk to her over lunch. Shou, why don’t you go put toiletries in the spare room while Tobio calls his mom.”

The two walked into the spare room, one of Hinata’s hands in Kageyama’s, the other holding towel, soap, toilet paper, and toothpaste. They sat on the bed as Kageyama dialed his mom. Dried from all of his tears, Kageyama didn’t cry while calling his mom. As he explained that they could stay at Hinata’s house, Hinata went to get a glass of water. When he returned, Kageyama had just ended the call. After drinking the water quickly and gratefully, Kageyama cleared his throat. “Mom’s coming in an hour. She’s packing up our clothes and stuff, and she insists on making dinner for us tonight.”

Hinata rubbed Kageyama’s lower back gingerly and smiled. “Do you want me to lay the futon in here for you and leave the bed for your mom, or do you want to stay with me?”

Kageyama answered quickly. “I’d rather stay with you, if that’s okay. I’m exhausted of explaining myself, and I really don’t want to explain to my mom the entire story of how I got us here.”

“I understand. I’m just glad you’re here now where you can finally be safe,” Hinata nodded, sitting down next to Kageyama on the bed. I can’t wait to get that bastard out of your life.”

Kageyama flopped backwards onto the plush covers. “I can’t tell you how long I’ve been saying that to myself.”

Hinata lied down too and put his head on Kageyama’s chest, holding Kageyama’s arm as it went over his shoulder. “When all of this shit clears up,” Hinata started, curling his hand into Kageyama’s. “We’re going to finish school. We’ll go to Tokyo, and we’ll get an apartment. Even if we don’t both make the national team, or only one of us does, I’ll be happy. You’re gonna be mine for as long as possible.”

Kageyama caught his breath in his chest. “You took the words right out of my mouth.”


	7. What's a home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kagehina goes to look at some houses while juggling exit exams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im alive ;^)

About two months passed by slowly as Kageyama and his mom settled into the Hinata household. Kageyama’s dad was arrested and in turn had to pay for child support and serve jail time for child and domestic abuse. The divorce between Kageyama’s parents were finalized and an era had ended, opening a new chapter to the two teenagers who sat on the floor studying intensely. Both of them were close to finishing school, and both received a scholarship to Tokyo through their volleyball club after reaching nationals yet again and winning for that one last time. 

“I’m so bored,” Hinata whined, pressing his face forward against the fan that blew around the stuffy room. “Can we study later?”

“Do you want to fail your exit exams?” Kageyama asked, looking up from his book to make eye contact with Hinata. 

“Obviously not, stupid,” he grumbled, leaning back again and pulling his notebook back onto his lap. 

“Two more weeks, Shou.” Kageyama reiterated for the fourth time in the past hour. “We still have that appointment later with a realtor to go look at some apartments, so maybe you should get the studying done now and we can have nothing on the itinerary afterwards.”

“Fine.”

“You’re so dramatic.” Kageyama rolled his eyes. 

As the afternoon drew on, Hinata and Kageyama finally closed their books to get ready to go look at apartments with their realtor. The sun outside was blazing hot just like the day they had finally confessed their feelings to each other, and the same air of nervousness was still about, but this time there was a hint of goodness within it. Just as they had opened a door on that day back on the couch, a new one stood adjacent for them to walk through. Except for the fact that they might have missed that door by a bit. The two were running only about 10 minutes behind schedule as Hinata had _insisted_ that they stop for coffee, despite Kageyama’s protest. The realtor waited patiently, however, and greeted them happily. The first apartment they visited was still in the Miyagi prefecture, about a twenty minutes’ drive from where they currently lived. It was 800 square feet and proved to be a fairly nice place. The interior was plain, which allowed them to be flexible with any possible designs. It had two bedrooms, an open kitchen, and a small but functional living room. It was an affordable little home that they could rent and eventually pay off with a loan and it was a very promising first home. Hinata absolutely fell in love with it, but Kageyama reminded Hinata not to become biased after only the first house.   
The second home they visited was farther out and slightly bigger at 1,000 square feet. It was closer up to Tokyo than the first home, which was a plus, but as it drifted more into the city the price grew further than their reach. Kageyama still insisted that the two still look at it as they still had time to pull up more money and take out a loan like they planned for the first house. This house was one story and came with a small backyard. It had a large kitchen and living room, once again with two bedrooms and a traditional tatami room. Kageyama enjoyed the sunlight that spilled into the biggest bedroom and told Hinata how nice it would be to wake up to that sunlight every morning. Hinata was ecstatic about the backyard and imagined placing chairs and a barbeque out back.   
The final home they checked out was in central Tokyo, a small, 600 square foot apartment; however it was the closest to where they would be going to college. While Kageyama liked to complain about the tightness of the hallways, Hinata pointed out the positives. It was still two bedroom and had a decent living space and kitchen, plus a balcony that overlooked the city and its lights. The realtor let the couple know that they could get back to him by the end of the month or whenever they had made a decision. The two thanked him and walked hand in hand to the station where they made their way back home to the Hinata household. 

“Tobio-chan!” Natsu greeted eagerly, giggling when Kageyama picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. She laughed happily and patted the top of his head as they walked out into the living room where Kageyama and Hinata’s parents sat at the dining room table and chatting animatedly. Kageyama pulled Natsu off of his shoulders and plopped her onto the couch, earning a mock-whine from the little girl. Hinata smiled and sat next to Kageyama at the dinner table. 

“Find anything worth it?” Hinata’s dad asked, folding his hands and leaning forward onto the table. 

“Kageyama and I really both liked the first house because it’s close to home and _is_ the cheapest, but being two hours from the university…” Hinata looked over to Kageyama and continued. “We have to forget that one. There’s two more, one by Tokyo and one in Tokyo.”

“The one outside of Tokyo is more expensive than the one in Tokyo but is bigger,” Kageyama put in, tapping on the table. “But we kinda have to think about overall cost of transportation versus just paying it all down at once at the apartment in Tokyo.”

“If it’s any help for cost, we’ll cover you for moving furniture, Shou.” Hinata’s dad added, nodding when Kageyama thanked him. 

“That should help a lot,” Hinata agreed. “For now, Tobio and I are just going to get our last paychecks and focus on our exit exams.”

Kageyama’s mom chimed in. “You should do that. I know both of you are smart enough to pass with flying colors.” Hinata and Kageyama flushed at the compliment and thanked her before grabbing their share of dinner from the kitchen and taking it upstairs to watch a movie and relax before hitting the books yet again.   
Hinata trailed behind Kageyama as they walked into “their” room, really just Hinata’s with a futon on the floor, but it wasn’t like Kageyama used it anyways. The two crawled onto Hinata’s bed and ate their food in silence as Hinata played a DVD of Pocahontas. Hinata spoke through Pocahontas’ singing number. “Is your mom okay with us taking the couch to the new house?” 

“She probably will be. Knowing how many memories we’ve had with that thing, good and bad.” Hinata took a bite of his food, sighed, and rested his head on Kageyama’s shoulder. Kageyama leaned his own head down onto Hinata’s and put an arm on Hinata’s waist. “Are you scared, Shou?”

“Of what?”

“Everything,” Kageyama replied, rubbing his hand up and down Hinata’s side. “I sure as hell am.”

“Of course I am.” Hinata answered. He twirled his thumbs. “I mean, stuff really did work out for us in the end. Our parents are all supportive of us, we have scholarships to one of the highest ranking schools in the country, and we’re getting a house, all that stuff. Your dad is out of the picture, too, thank god. But obviously, I am scared. I’m scared about graduating, money, growing up, leaving my family here in Miyagi… but I have you with me. And you have me.”

“Yeah.” Was all Kageyama could reply. He sat up and pulled his arm back, grabbing their plates before hopping downstairs to put them away. He returned to find Hinata on the edge of the bed, book in hand. 

“Might as well finish studying while we have the time. I know you just wanted to relax but it’ll make me feel better about the exam.” Hinata said. Kageyama leaned over and pecked him quickly. 

“Alright, alright.” Kageyama acquiesced, dragging his backpack onto the bed. A couple hours later, Kageyama’s mom walked in to check on them. She found the two boys on the bed, Kageyama laying spread out with Hinata curled against him, books still in hand. She smiled contentedly and pulled the blanket over them, closing the door behind her.


End file.
